50 nuances d'ironie
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: [HIATUS - Désolée...] Si cette histoire m'était confiée... Voilà ce qui arriverait.
1. Blondies everywhere

**_Dispositions légales :_** _50 Shades of Grey_ appartient à E. L. James, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède que tout ce qui n'est pas dans le livre d'origine.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Blondies everywhere**_

* * *

Debout à l'arrêt de bus sous une pluie désagréable dont je me protégeais tant bien que mal par un de ces ridicules micro-parapluies pour une personne, je songeais que, franchement, je m'étais, encore une fois, faite avoir. J'aurais dû fuir à la bibliothèque lorsque j'en avais eu le temps, sachant parfaitement que je ne pouvais rien refuser à ma chère colocataire...

x

Pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé : un lundi comme un autre où j'allais pouvoir mettre à profit mon temps libre pour réviser mes examens avant d'aller à mon job, sous un temps ni trop nuageux ni trop ensoleillé. Mais évidemment, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple : il avait fallu que je sois la colocataire de Katherine Kavanagh, dite Kate, rédactrice en chef dans le petit journal de l'université. Et surtout, il avait fallu qu'elle soit malade – quoique toujours aussi charmante et persuasive – le jour d'une « super hyper méga supra importante » (oui, ce sont ses mots) entrevue auprès du célébrissime (pour les autres) et richissime homme d'affaires à la tête des industries Grey, spécialisées dans... heu... je l'ignore en fait.

Alors, forcément, elle m'y avait envoyée à sa place (bien que je ne sois pas du tout mêlée à tout ce tintouin), parce que je n'ai jamais rien su lui refuser. J'aurais eu cependant la certaine satisfaction de l'ennuyer profondément en refusant de troquer ma tenue confortable jean-chemise-sweat-converses contre une tenue plus classe et plus adaptée à la situation.

« Nanaaaaaaa ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! »

Malgré tous mes efforts pour que mes amis me surnomment Zia, ils continuaient à m'appeler Nana (même pas Anna, comme n'importe quelle autre personne décente l'aurait fait), à cause du choix complètement naze de prénom de mes parents, qui avaient décrété que je porterais le même que celui d'une princesse russe assassinée. J'espère que ce n'est pas prémonitoire au moins. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais renoncé à leur faire entendre raison, même si cela m'énervait toujours d'être appelée ainsi.

« Kaaaaaate ! Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas faire ? lui répondis-je en sachant parfaitement de quoi il en retournait.

\- Nana ! Je cours après cet entretien depuis neuf mois ! (« Le temps de faire un bébé ! » murmurais-je sans qu'elle ne m'entende, ou alors elle m'ignorait, ce qui revenait au même) Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Mets quelque chose de décent !

\- Hé ho (oui, ma répartie est sans faille) ! Tu tombes malade le jour J et tu m'envoies à ta place alors que tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce genre de choses ! Laisse-moi au moins avoir une tenue dans laquelle je ne risque pas de me ridiculiser en tombant par terre lamentablement ! »

Elle avait continué à faire la moue mais n'avait pas répondu à ma provocation, parce qu'elle savait que j'avais raison : depuis le temps qu'on vivait ensemble, elle avait fini par comprendre que les interactions orales n'étaient pas mon fort, que ce soit au téléphone ou en face-à-face. J'arrivais à la limite à me débrouiller en groupe (en me terrant dans un coin pour prendre des notes et ne pas me faire remarquer), mais lorsque j'étais seule, c'était la catastrophe assurée.

« D'accord, d'accord. Tiens, prends mon carnet et mon dictaphone. Tu sais t'en servir, hein ? Et prends des notes, je décrypterai.

\- Oui oui, lui répondis-je exaspérée. Mais tu ne penses pas que la première chose que tu aurais dû me fournir, c'est une biographie de lui ? Je te signale que je n'ai pas internet sur mon téléphone et que je n'ai pas le temps de chercher sur l'ordinateur avant de choper le bus...

\- T'inquiète ! Avec mes questions, tu t'en sortiras très bien, j'ai confiance ! Aller, vas-y, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard !

\- Oui, ça te ferait mal au cœur, hein ! Bon... Je t'ai fait de la soupe et je t'ai préparé tes médocs. Soigne-toi vite. J'y vais !

\- Salut ! »

J'avais alors attrapé mon sac en maugréant et en me plaignant d'avoir une telle meilleure amie – même si au fond, je l'aime bien Kate – avant d'aller à l'arrêt de bus qui me permettrait ensuite de rejoindre la gare pour aller à ce fameux rendez-vous. Même la météo me disait que c'était là une mauvaise idée, puisqu'aussitôt que je fus sortie, la pluie commença à tomber. Heureusement, toute personne prévoyante a toujours sur soi dans n'importe quelle circonstance de quoi se protéger de la pluie et du soleil, et, j'en suis. J'eus également la satisfaction de constater que le bus n'avait pas de retard, ce qui m'évita quelques pénibles minutes d'attente supplémentaires.

x

Aussitôt montée dans le bus, je m'installai sur une place assise avant de me couper du monde grâce à ma liseuse et à mes écouteurs. Place que je cèderai quelques stations plus loin à une femme d'un certain âge du nom de Marielle qui me remercierait chaleureusement. En un sens, heureusement qu'elle était arrivée, sinon j'aurais fort pu rater mon arrêt, absorbée comme je l'étais dans mon roman...

Le siège de la multinationale de Mr Grey n'était qu'une tour moche de vingt étages en verre et en acier avec le nom de l'entreprise marqué discrètement au-dessus des portes. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les propriétaires de multinationales avaient tous ce genre de vieille tour toute pourrie comme quartier général, alors qu'ils avaient de l'argent à gogo. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais choisi d'acheter une ancienne maison style 19e ou d'en bâtir une (avec tout le confort moderne à l'intérieur, évidemment) pour avoir une apparence extérieur qui en jette. Mais c'était peut-être pour des réflexions comme celle-ci que je n'étais pas propriétaire d'une multinationale...

Je m'empressai de rentrer, poussant un soupir d'agacement alors que mon épreuve ne faisait que commencer, en m'approchant du bureau d'accueil où était installée une jolie blonde à la tenue parfaite et au sourire tellement brillant qu'elle en aurait fait pâlir une pub pour Colgate.

« Heu... Bonjour ? J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Grey... Anastasia Steele, de la part de Katherine Kavanagh. »

Heureusement pour moi, lorsque Kate m'avait ordonné (puisqu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre mot) de prendre sa place, je l'avais forcée à prévenir de ce changement pour m'éviter des désagréments inutiles, et elle l'avait fait presque sans râler !

« Un instant, mademoiselle Steele, me répondit-elle en me toisant un moment. »

Je la regardai d'un air amusé tenter de cacher sa surprise devant ma tenue, plus qu'inappropriée à l'élégance presque naturelle des lieux, en pianotant je-ne-sais-quoi sur son clavier. Je faisais tâche dans le décor, cela était vrai. Mais cela valait mieux que de tomber tous les trois pas pour avoir essayé de mettre des talons, ou de ressembler à un pingouin parce que j'aurais eu le malheur de porter une jupe.

« Mademoiselle Kavanagh était attendue et vous êtes bien notée comme sa remplaçante. Signez ici, s'il-vous-plaît. Dernier ascenseur à droite, vingtième étage. »

Elle me sourit commercialement en me tendant le badge « visiteur » (comme si je pouvais être autre chose), et je la remerciai timidement en me dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Ceux-ci étaient incroyablement rapides, et je me mis à les maudire et à souhaiter qu'ils tombent en panne : tout pour éviter la confrontation inévitable qui m'attendait. Malheureusement, les révisions devaient être régulières, puisque l'appareil m'amena à bon port face à une nouvelle blonde parfaitement habillée coiffée et maquillée qui se leva pour m'accueillir.

« Mademoiselle Steele, pourriez-vous attendre ici, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

J'obéis aussitôt et m'assis sur l'un de ces fauteuils en cuir blanc qu'elle me désignait d'un signe de la main. Je n'osais pas regarder par la fenêtre, de peur de passer pour une gamine (même si je dois l'avouer, je suis toujours une gamine en vérité), et à la place je regardais un peu les questions qu'avait préparées Kate, sans la moindre trace de biographie. J'allais donc interroger un homme que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, dont seul le nom me disait vaguement quelque chose pour l'avoir vu quelque part (admirez cette mémoire incroyable), et dont j'ignorais tout, même (surtout) la tranche d'âge. Le trac commença à monter à mesure que la réalité m'apparaissait : j'étais désarmée, hors de mon territoire naturel, et surtout, seule !

Heureusement ma future crise de panique fut avortée par l'apparition d'une troisième blonde impeccable qui pourrait être le clone des deux premières. J'en viens à me faire la réflexion que peut-être que c'était un critère d'embauche... et à me demander si c'était légal aussi. Je me levai aussitôt tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi avec un autre de ces sourires commerciaux.

« Mademoiselle Steele ? »

Je voulais parler pour lui répondre sarcastiquement que, non, j'étais le facteur, mais ma voix était étranglée, à cause du stress. Je me raclai alors la gorge en prenant soin de faire comme si tout était parfaitement naturel, avant de réussir enfin à produire un son humain.

« Oui.

\- Monsieur Grey va vous recevoir dans un instant. Puis-je vous débarrasser ? »

Elle désignait sans doute mon parapluie encore humide ou bien mon sweat-shirt tout aussi peu sec, mais je refusais gentiment, ayant peur d'avoir à les réclamer en sortant au lieu de pouvoir fuir en courant en cas de panique. Elle haussa un sourcil intrigué mais ne releva pas.

« Vous a-t-on proposé quelque chose à boire ?

\- Heu... Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut... »

Je sortis alors de mon sac le partenaire officiel des « pouilleux » (comme je pus le lire à travers l'expression des deux jeunes femmes) : le Thermos contenant du thé vert. Mais Blondie-Numéro-Trois ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille, fusillant du regard la Numéro-Deux.

« J'insiste. Thé, café, eau ?

\- Et bien... De l'eau s'il-vous-plaît, répondis-je, craignant de me faire sermonner si je refusais.

\- Olivia, un verre d'eau pour notre invitée, ordonna-t-elle alors d'une voix sévère tandis que la dénommée Olivia se leva d'un bon pour aller me chercher de l'eau. Je suis désolée, reprit-elle alors, Olivia est notre nouvelle stagiaire. Asseyez-vous, monsieur Grey n'en a plus pour très longtemps. »

Olivia me tendit alors un verre d'eau, me faisant sursauter – je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi rapide – et je la remerciai en bégayant un peu. Heureusement, les deux jeunes femmes « étaient trop occupées » pour me lancer un autre regard réprobateur et je pus avaler mon eau d'un coup sans avoir à craindre quoi que ce soit. Aussitôt (comme le monde est bien fait...), la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme noir de haute taille, élégant et au sourire charmeur, comme une apparition miraculeuse au milieu de toutes ces blondes.

« Une partie de golf cette semaine, Grey ? dit-il en regardant vers l'intérieur du bureau. »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse, mais en même temps, je n'avais rien à tirer de cette information. En revanche, le sourire sincèrement amusé que me lança l'homme en me voyant me fit rougir comme une pivoine et me permit également de me calmer un peu, paradoxalement. À moins bien sûr que ce ne soit le saut de cabris que fit aussitôt la nerveuse Olivia pour appeler l'ascenseur...

« Bon après-midi mesdames, lança l'homme en montant dans l'ascenseur. »

Je le regardais partir avec une pointe de désespoir, me retrouvant de nouveau seule face à ces publicités ambulantes pour du dentifrice et du parfum.

« Monsieur Grey va vous recevoir maintenant, mademoiselle Steele, m'informa je ne sais plus laquelle des deux blondes avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. »

J'attrapai alors mon sac et m'avançai vers la porte entrouverte, poussant la porte sans frapper comme me l'avait conseillé Blondie-Numéro-Deux. Je faillis trébucher, mais la platitude de mes chaussures me permit de camoufler cela en effet de style pour une entrée presque fracassante, d'autant plus que j'avais toujours la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je soufflai un peu de soulagement avant de relever les yeux pour les plonger aussitôt dans le regard terriblement amusé de monsieur Grey assis dans son fauteuil en pleine ligne de mire pour une parfaite observation. Et, là, en le voyant, mon cerveau décrocha : il était incroyablement jeune ! Même pas trente ans, d'après moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la tête d'une entreprise ?

Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, je lâchai la poignée pour m'approcher, rouge, de son bureau tandis qu'il se levait. Il me tendit alors une main que j'attrapai aussitôt en essayant de ne pas faire de gaffe.

« Mademoiselle Kavanagh. Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? »

Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit le seul à ne pas savoir que je n'étais pas Kate ? Toutes les secrétaires le savaient ! Elles ne pouvaient pas le prévenir, le temps que je monte ? Mais... Il était vraiment très jeune. C'était incroyablement perturbant, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas laid. J'eus l'impression d'être tombée dans une mauvaise comédie romantique, en le voyant : grand, beau, bien habillé... Le cliché du futur amant de l'héroïne (que je n'étais pas bien sûr, ce rôle revenait à Kate, c'était une convenance entre nous)... Je secouai la tête comme pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle inexistante (alors que c'était mes idées qui avaient besoin d'ordre), avant de me rappeler que j'avais toujours sa main dans la mienne et de la lâcher aussitôt.

« Heu... Ka... Mademoiselle Kavanagh est souffrante et c'est moi qui suis chargée de la remplacer... Je pensais que vous aviez été prévenu... J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, monsieur.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu amusée.

\- Sa colocataire, Anastasia Steele. On étudie ensemble à l'université.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il en souriant. »

Aussitôt, je me posai à l'endroit qu'il me désignait dans cette salle beaucoup trop grande pour une seule personne, tentant de me faire la plus petite possible – de peur de prendre de l'espace au vide ambiant, je suppose – en me demandant si ce n'est pas de la pure provocation d'avoir pour bureau une salle aussi grande que mon appartement tout entier. Je décidai de jeter un regard aux tableaux qui décoraient la pièce pour ne pas avoir à regarder mon interlocuteur : ils étaient plutôt jolis, mais il y en avait trop pour que je puisse me concentrer suffisamment sur un seul d'entre eux.

« Un artiste local. Trouton, me précisa Grey même si je ne lui avais rien demandé.

\- Je vois... Il fait du bon travail, je suppose... »

C'était sans doute la réponse la plus nulle qu'on puisse fournir à propos d'oeuvres d'art, mais le contraste entre le nombre excessif de tableaux et le côté incroyablement dépouillé du reste du bureau m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. C'était totalement illogique ! Je secouai la tête à nouveau avant de me rappeler pourquoi je me trouvais ici.

« Excusez-moi, je vous fais perdre votre temps.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, prenez votre temps.

\- Hum... Cela vous ennuie que je vous enregistre pendant notre conversation ? »

Il secoua la tête et je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement en sortant le dictaphone et en l'installant. Cela aurait été la panique s'il avait refusé. En attendant d'avoir fini, je me renseignai un peu, tandis que le dictaphone démarrait.

« Mademoiselle Kavanagh vous a-t-elle expliqué ce qu'elle compte faire de cette entrevue ?

\- La publier dans le numéro de fin d'année du journal des étudiants.

\- Et vous avez accepté ? »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, et je me maudis plusieurs fois d'avoir osé les prononcer. Mais il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Au contraire, il semblait s'en amuser en me répondant :

« Puisque je dois remettre des diplômes dans cette université, cela ne me dérangeait pas.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Je suis l'un des mécènes de l'université, me dit-il comme si cela était une évidence. »

Encore une information que ma chère Kate avait oublié de me préciser... Je notai quelque part qu'il fallait que je pense à la tuer. Je toussotai pour me ressaisir avant d'enfin commencer mon interrogatoire.

« Bien... Je vais commencer si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Nullement.

\- Hum... Vous êtes vraiment jeune et pourtant vous êtes déjà à la tête d'un immense empire financier. À quoi devez-vous cet incroyable succès ? »

C'était plutôt une bonne question de la part de Kate, ce qui m'étonnait un peu vu que je la connaissais davantage pour son indiscrétion que pour son sérieux.

« En affaires, ce qui compte, ce sont les personnes que l'on rencontre. Et j'ai un certain talent pour juger les gens avec qui je travaille : leurs valeurs, leurs désirs, la manière dont ils s'épanouissent, leurs inspirations... Mon équipe est exceptionnelle, et je la récompense largement pour ses efforts. »

Il se tut un moment en me fixant droit dans les yeux alors que je tentais vaguement de relever les yeux de ma feuille. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir, parce que mon cerveau se mit encore à m'abandonner et je lâchai mon crayon en rougissant stupidement. Je me baissai donc pour le ramasser (une bonne excuse pour briser le contact visuel), et il reprit la parole immédiatement.

« D'après moi, la réussite d'un projet dépend de sa maîtrise, dans toute sa profondeur. Je prends le temps qu'il faut sur chaque projet pour le réaliser dans toutes ses possibilités, en prenant des décisions fondées sur la logique et sur les faits. Je sais aussi repérer d'instinct les idées qui ont de l'avenir, et dont je peux développer le plein potentiel. Le plus important, c'est de savoir choisir les personnes qui constitueront l'équipe.

\- Ou alors d'avoir de la chance. »

Encore une fois, ma bouche réagit plus rapidement que mon cerveau, et je me mordis la joue en faisant semblant de griffonner quelque chose sur ma feuille (en vérité, ce n'était qu'un galimatias de mots sans sens). Il eut un petit rictus surpris avant de me répondre.

« Mademoiselle Steele. Je ne crois ni à la chance, ni au hasard, ni au destin. Seul compte le choix que l'on fait de nos collaborateurs, et la capacité de les diriger efficacement.

\- Autrement dit, l'important, c'est d'avoir une maîtrise parfaite de la situation.

\- Oui, j'exerce mon contrôle dans tous les domaines. »

Cela devait être mon esprit tordu de jeune fille en fleurs, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer cette phrase appliquée à d'autres situations, et d'en sourire en tentant de retenir ce sourire. Je gardai obstinément les yeux sur ma feuille et continuai à prétendre prendre des notes tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.

« On ne peut avoir un tel pouvoir que si l'on est capable de tout contrôler.

\- Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités ?

\- Exactement, répondit-il en souriant. J'ai plus de cinquante mille salariés, mademoiselle Steele. Si ce ne sont pas de grandes responsabilités, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'ai entre mes mains l'avenir de milliers de personnes. Si je décidais du jour au lendemain qu'il fallait fermer une des branches de mon entreprise, plus de vingt mille personnes auraient du mal à boucler leurs fins de mois. »

Je levai un sourcil énervé alors que mon sourire disparaissait immédiatement et que je posai mon stylo, froidement. Pour avoir dans ma famille des gens de la classe ouvrière, je trouvai cette remarque plus que déplacée, trouvant là de quoi me donner le courage d'affronter son regard.

« Vous n'avez aucun compte à rendre ?

\- Mon entreprise m'appartient, j'en fais ce que je veux.

\- Et je suppose que le fait de mettre dans l'embarras des milliers de personnes par... caprice, ne vous pose pas le moindre problème !

\- Pourquoi cela devrait m'en poser, mademoiselle Steele ? »

Je n'étais pas assez courageuse et n'avais la tête suffisamment froide pour réussir à lui répondre, aussi dus-je me contenter d'un regard assassin avant de reprendre mon stylo et de continuer cet entretien qui commençait à m'agacer prodigieusement.

« Quels sont vos centres d'intérêt en dehors du travail ?

\- J'en ai plusieurs, et des variés.

\- Le golf, par exemple.

\- En effet. Mais ce n'est pas la seule activité que je pratique lors de mon temps libre. »

Il disait cela d'un ton étrange, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, en sentant une vague de panique me parcourir l'échine. Pour me calmer, je l'imaginai en train de jouer le mâle auprès d'un bûcheron canadien dans toute l'ampleur du cliché. Il ne faisait pas le poids et se ridiculisait dans mon image mentale, le réduisant à un simple être humain. Ce qui me permit de réussir à lui demander, comme pour une confidence de soirée-pyjama :

« Et alors, que faites-vous pour vous détendre, monsieur Grey ?

\- Pour me « détendre », répondit-il en souriant, amusé (j'ignorais jusqu'alors que ce mot de la langue française était aussi comique, et je notai intérieurement qu'il fallait que je demande des explications à quelqu'un de compétent en matière de relations sociales la raison de cet amusement). Et bien... Je fais de la voile. Je pilote aussi. Diverses activités physiques onéreuses, puisque je suis très riche et que je peux me le permettre.

\- Vous m'en direz tant ? » lui dis-je avec un hypocrite intérêt parfaitement lisible.

Je clignai des yeux pour éviter mon côté paysanne de l'insulter voire d'essayer de l'assassiner à coup de stylo-bille en parcourant les questions de Kate afin de trouver un autre sujet.

« ous faites des investissements dans l'industrie navale.

\- Oui. J'aime construire et savoir comment les choses fonctionnent. Et puis, j'aime le bateau.

\- Pas très logique comme raisonnement. On dirait plutôt que c'est votre cœur qui parle ici.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant certains disent que je suis sans cœur.

\- Ah bon ? C'est vraiiiiment étonnant. Pourquoi certains disent-ils cela ? renchéris-je avec toute l'ironie dont j'étais capable et qu'il ne releva même pas.

\- Parce qu'ils me connaissent bien. »

Mon premier réflexe aurait été de répondre « tant pis pour eux », mais je réussis cette fois à arrêter ma langue avant qu'elle ne commette un nouvel impair.

« Hum, d'accord. Et êtes-vous quelqu'un de facile à connaître ?

\- Je suis un homme discret, mademoiselle Steele. J'aime mon intimité. Je ne donne que peu d'interviews.

\- Et pourtant vous avez accepté celle-ci...

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis l'un des mécènes de l'université. Et il est impossible de se débarrasser de mademoiselle Kavanagh : elle n'a pas arrêté de harceler mon service de presse. Une admirable ténacité. »

J'en savais quelque chose : un trajet long de deux heures pour interroger un parfait inconnu, seule une « admirable ténacité » pouvait réussir à me le faire faire...

« Vos investissements vont aussi dans les technologies agroalimentaires. En quoi ce secteur vous intéresse-t-il ?

\- L'argent ne se mange pas, et trop de gens n'ont pas de quoi manger.

\- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai du mal à vous voir en philanthrope cherchant un moyen de nourrir les affamés... »

Il ricana et haussa les épaules, sans vraiment me répondre. Mais j'en avais déjà assez d'être assise ici et mon cerveau bataillait entre deux messages d'alerte (le « fuies tant que tu peux » et le « si tu ne finis pas cette conversation, Kate te tuera ») alors je n'avais pas la tête à réfléchir davantage sur sa réaction.

« Avez-vous une philosophie ? Et si c'est le cas, pouvez-vous l'expliquer ?

\- Je n'ai pas de philosophie comme vous l'entendez. Un mode de vie peut-être. Je suis très individualiste et très déterminé. J'aime contrôler les choses, que ce soit ma personne ou celles qui m'entourent.

\- Vous aimez les biens matériels alors ? Consommateur ?

\- En quelque sorte. J'estime qu'on obtient ce que l'on mérite. »

Je retins difficilement une profonde envie de lui donner un coup de poing en plein sur son nez de mannequin sorti d'une revue de mode, en déglutissant lentement. Cet entretien était une torture, et si la perspective de me faire incendier par Kate ne m'avait pas retenue, je me serais déjà enfuie en courant pour ne jamais revenir. Surtout que j'en arrivais aux questions indiscrètes à la Kavanagh... J'adoptai donc à nouveau la technique fausse-prise-de-note.

« Vous avez été adopté apparemment... Est-ce que cela a, selon vous, influencé votre parcours ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment possible de répondre à cette question. »

Je n'osai pas m'étendre sur le sujet, d'autant plus que, n'ayant pas sa biographie je craignais de faire une bévue, et préférai poursuivre sur autre chose.

« Votre travail a-t-il nécessité un sacrifice du côté de votre vie familiale et sociale ? »

Je n'avais même pas la moindre idée de ce que je racontais, et j'ignorai même si je parlais toujours français. J'avais chaud, je me sentais mal, et je commençais à avoir envie de vomir (faute de m'enfuir évidemment).

« J'ai une famille. Un frère, une sœur, des parents aimants. Cela me suffit.

\- Mais votre travail vous permet-il de les voir régulièrement ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Je relevai les yeux, étonnée par sa réponse, mais décidai que cela était normal pour l'homme froid, calculateur et sans scrupule que j'avais décrété qu'il était. Je continuai donc les questions, sans réfléchir.

« Quelle est votre orientation sexuelle monsieur Gr... OH MON DIEU MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE QUESTION ? »

J'ignore encore qui fut le plus surpris entre lui et moi. Il semblait s'étouffer avec un verre d'eau inexistant, tandis que je me relevai d'un coup en me rendant compte de ce que Kate m'avait fait dire. Je la reconnaissais davantage dedans. Il nous fallut à tous deux quelques secondes de silence pour nous reprendre, puis je me décidai à me rassoir, tandis qu'il se raclait la gorge.

« Je vous demande pardon monsieur, cela fait partie des questions que m'a fournies mademoiselle Kavanagh pour cet entretien, vous n'avez pas à...

\- Je suis hétérosexuel si vous tenez tellement à le savoir. »

Ce fut à mon tour de m'étrangler avec un verre d'eau inexistant et de tousser pour cacher mon embarras. Je me promis d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Kate et, s'il le fallait, de lui faire manger ses feuilles de questions. Il reprit alors la parole, me donnant quelques micro-secondes supplémentaires pour essayer de ne pas mourir.

« Vous n'avez pas rédigé ces questions ?

\- Heu non... Je n'étais même pas censée faire cette entrevue à la base. J'ai dû la remplacer au pied levé.

\- Vous êtes collègues au journal des étudiants ?

\- Nous ne sommes que colocataires et je n'ai rien à voir avec le journal des étudiants. Elle est tombée malade et n'avait personne d'autre sous la main à vous envoyer, donc ce rôle m'a échu. Et si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous rappeler que c'est moi qui suis censée poser les questions.

\- N'en doutez pas. »

Il se mit à sourire à nouveau, comme un enfant qui découvrirait un nouveau jouet, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir sans savoir s'il s'agissait de honte ou de colère. Heureusement (je crois), la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là pour laisser entrer Blondie-Numéro-Deux.

« Monsieur Grey, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais votre prochain rendez-vous est dans cinq minutes.

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé, Andréa, répondit-il alors que je découvrais que Blondie-Numéro-Deux avait un vrai prénom. Annulez ce rendez-vous.

\- Mais monsieur...

\- Annulez-le, Andréa.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Puis elle disparut, avec un mouvement de tête qui montrait bien qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'un homme comme monsieur Grey faisait des choses bien plus excentriques au quotidien que d'annuler un rendez-vous...

« Où en étions-nous ?

\- Heu... Mais vous savez, je ne veux pas gêner, je peux partir... J'ai suffisamment d'informations, et vous semblez occupé...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Reprenez.

\- Je... Je tentais de vous rappeler qui doit poser les questions.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est normal que j'en sache un peu plus sur vous maintenant que vous avez appris tant sur moi ?

\- Non.

\- Hé bien je pense vraiment le contraire. Racontez-moi donc un peu ce qui remplit votre vie lorsque vous ne vous faîtes pas exploiter par votre colocataire...

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous le raconter. Surtout que je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous raconter, monsieur. Et vraiment, je ne voudrais pas bousculer votre emploi du temps...

\- Quels projets avez-vous pour l'avenir ?

\- Finir mes études monsieur. »

Il se mit à rire et me regarda comme pour m'inciter à continuer. Je déglutis et ajoutai péniblement quelques mots, en priant pour que cela s'arrête rapidement :

« J'ai quelques vagues idées d'emplois, mais rien de très précis encore. Je dois d'abord décrocher ma licence... »

Cette licence que j'aurais dû être en train de réviser au lieu de souffrir dans ce fauteuil extrêmement confortable en face d'un homme incroyablement beau, riche, et jeune.

« Nous proposons d'excellent stages.

\- Heu... Je m'en souviendrai... Mais je doute postuler ici.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ne suis pas blonde, déjà. »

Cette remarque eut la faculté de lui décrocher un autre petit rire tandis qu'il secouait la tête, comme pour la dernière bêtise racontée par son enfant. Je me sentis alors obligée de rajouter quelque chose, pour ne pas me sentir plus stupide encore.

« Et surtout, je doute que vous ayez une section qui corresponde à des études littéraires, monsieur. »

Il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu cet argument, alors qu'il me fixait intensément, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans mes pensées. Ce qui était terriblement énervant.

« Voulez-vous visiter nos locaux mademoiselle Steele ?

\- Vous êtes un homme occupé, monsieur Grey, je m'en voudrais de vous gêner encore davantage. Et je dois attraper le prochain train si je ne veux pas rentrer trop tard...

\- Le prochain train ?

\- Je n'ai pas le permis, monsieur. »

Il parut alors abasourdi, et j'aurais presque été satisfaite de mon petit effet si cela ne me plaçait pas dans la catégorie des gens-bizarres-et-improbables-si-ça-se-trouve-elle-n'est-pas-humaine, parce que je suis étudiante, majeure et sans permis. J'avais toujours su que ma place était dans un musée entre une dent de dinosaure et une robe empire...

« Je vois... Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

\- Oui monsieur, merci pour tout, lui répondis-je en m'empressant de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. »

Nous nous levâmes alors et je m'apprêtai à partir après une dernière poignée de main. Mais c'était sans compter sur la salutation du multimilliardaire...

« À bientôt, mademoiselle Steele. »

Je fronçais les sourcils en ne comprenant pas cette insinuation. Et surtout parce que la manière dont il avait prononcé ces mots, en faisait une sorte de défi ou de menace (difficile à dire) qui me déplut immédiatement. Quand aurions-nous pu avoir l'occasion de nous revoir ? Et surtout, pourquoi nous reverrions-nous ? Exceptée pour la fameuse remise des diplômes évidemment, mais ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme « bientôt »...

« Au revoir, monsieur Grey. »

Je marchai aussi vite qu'il m'était possible de le faire sans avoir l'air de courir, et pourtant il me devança pour m'ouvrir la porte, et je fus obligée par les conventions sociales et la politesse de le remercier, malgré moi. J'eus également le grand étonnement de le voir me raccompagner, étonnement encore grandissant en voyant les visages surpris d'André et Olivia qui me prouvèrent que ce n'était pas une habitude de sa part.

« Vous aviez un manteau ?

\- Non. »

Je n'aurais pas pu être moins polie et affable, même en le faisant exprès, alors même qu'il faisait preuve de la plus grande courtoisie à mon égard. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je trouvais cela exaspérant. Il appela l'ascenseur et nous l'attendîmes en silence. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, je me réfugiai dans la cabine, loin de lui, mais ne pus m'empêcher de voir à travers les miroirs qui le composaient (encore une preuve de prétention à mon goût) son regard posé sur moi. Et de vérifier que oui, il était magnifique, plus encore que la plupart des mannequins dans les revues de mode stupides de Kate.

« Anastasia... »

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre avec une semi-insulte en lui soulignant que je ne lui permettais pas de m'appeler comme ça (c'est vrai quoi, on n'avait pas gardé les cochons ensemble non plus), mais heureusement, sans doute, les portes se renfermèrent avant.


	2. 43 dollars for a murder

_**Chapitre 2 : 43 dollars for a murder**_

* * *

Dès que l'ascenseur se décida enfin à arriver au rez-de-chaussé, je m'élançai à l'extérieur du bâtiment et me mis à courir comme une dératée pour essayer d'arriver à la gare. Heureusement que la pluie s'était arrêtée, sinon j'aurais été bonne pour attraper la crève à mon tour... Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'étais allée à cette interview plutôt que de travailler pour mes partiels. Pire encore, je me rendis compte que j'étais à présent sur les nerfs et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de constructif à cause de cette interview. Kate avait intérêt à me remercier ou je risquais de la tuer sur place pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir.

Tout le long du trajet, une seule pensée me hantait : comment n'avais-je pas eu le courage de lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure ? C'était vraiment ridicule. J'aurais dû le faire, pour l'humanité toute entière. Mais il était trop tard pour cela, et je n'aurais sans doute plus une occasion pareille. Un homme aussi prétentieux et suffisant... Je sentais mes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chair en me souvenant des preuves incontestables de son égoïsme profond qu'il m'avait fourni sans même que je le demande. En plus, je me sentais également honteuse d'avoir posé des questions aussi gênantes que son rapport à l'adoption ou sa sexualité. Le combo n'était pas pour me calmer, et j'arrivais près de l'appartement au bord de la crise, prête à frapper la première personne qui m'agacerait.

x

En regardant le duplex dans lequel se trouve l'appartement de Kate, je dus faire preuve de toute la patience du monde pour me souvenir que je lui devais beaucoup et ne pas l'étrangler dès que je la verrais. Je savais qu'elle m'avait accueilli durant ces quatre années dans son appartement pour une somme plus que dérisoire propice à ma situation d'étudiante fauchée, mais cela n'excusait pas tout. Et en même temps, je ne voulais pas me retrouver à la rue.

Dès que j'ouvris la porte, je sus que j'aurais dû attendre un peu avant de rentrer, en la voyant me sauter au visage emmitouflée dans sa couverture, visiblement plus en forme que lorsque je l'avais quittée. Elle avait fichu le boxon partout, profitant de mon absence pour sortir tous les livres prétendument utiles pour travailler (parmi lesquels je vis un roman pour adolescentes en pleine puberté, ce qui diminuait sa crédibilité).

« Nana ! Tu es rentrée ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

\- Oui Kate, je vais bien, il n'y a pas eu trop de problème de train, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter.

\- Rhooo, arrête ! Je savais que tu irais bien ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il mordait ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Il était comment ? »

Je sentais dans le ton de sa voix qu'elle cherchait depuis une demi-heure une excuse pour ne pas réviser ses partiels. Quelle chance que je sois arrivée à ce moment-là pour lui en fournir une toute prête !

« Je te déteste. »

Je m'installai sur le canapé pour pouvoir subir son interrogatoire dans les meilleures conditions possibles, et elle s'installa à côté de moi, les yeux brillant d'excitation et de curiosité. J'aurais bien eu envie de la faire mariner, mais en même temps je voulais me débarrasser le plus rapidement possible de tout ce qui avait un lien avec cette histoire.

« Alors, il est comment ?

\- Tu n'as jamais vu sa photo ou quoi ?

\- Ben si, mais rien ne vaut une réaction à chaud ! Il est aussi beau que les version photoshoppées ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de photos de lui, je vais avoir du mal à répondre. Pas plus qu'une quelconque biographie, qui m'aurait été utile à éviter de passer pour quelqu'un d'aussi insensible que toi...

\- Hé ! Mais je reconnais que j'aurais dû te donner les informations minimales sur lui.

\- Oui, par exemple sa tranche d'âge, histoire que je ne sois pas prise au dépourvu ! Sérieusement, c'est possible un directeur d'entreprise aussi jeune ? C'était... perturbant.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Ben que dire ? Il était prétentieux, suffisant, moqueur... Je pense qu'il te plairait en fait.

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi, se mit-elle à glousser, visiblement ravie. Tu as l'enregistrement ?

\- Débrouille-toi avec, moi je veux oublier cette histoire. Et en plus, j'ai un job.

\- Mais t'as pas dit que t'irais pas travailler ?

\- Et rater l'occasion de gagner de quoi m'acheter un repas décent pour le week-end ? Jamais. »

Après tout, si je m'infligeais un petit job étudiant dans une grande enseigne de bricolage au lieu de passer mes soirées à regarder des séries débiles, il y avait bien une raison : j'étais pauvre. Et mes parents, guère plus riches. Alors Christian Grey ou non, j'avais bien l'intention de gagner ma pitance ! Et puis regarder Kate travailler ? Jamais. Elle risquait de me poser des questions supplémentaires, en plus.

Malheureusement, mon bref interlude au magasin ne suffit pas à ce que Katherine ne m'oublie, puisque dès que j'eus ouvert la porte de l'appartement elle m'ordonna d'un geste sans appel de m'installer à ses côtés pour qu'elle puisse terminer son enquête. Je dus donc obéir, malgré moi, alors que mes révisions m'attendaient encore... Si je ratais mon année, je me jurais de tuer Kate avec amour.

« Bon, ma vieille, c'est pas mal. Mais je t'en veux de ne pas avoir visité les lieux pour prendre des photos et faire du repérage.

\- Non mais ça va pas, oh ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de préparer ton prochain casse !

\- Mais tu aurais pu avoir une photo de lui !

\- T'avais qu'à y aller toi-même ! Je suis sûre que t'aurais pu t'en tirer beaucoup mieux que moi !

\- Rhooooo, gloussa-t-elle. Il t'a offert un job, meuf !

\- Imagine alors ce que tu aurais pu obtenir, toi ! »

Elle me donna un petit coup sur l'épaule en riant, alors que je souriais aussi, pensant naïvement avoir échappé à un questionnement plus approfondi. Malheureusement, j'oubliais à qui j'avais à faire.

« Alors, tes impressions ?

\- Je te les ai données tout à l'heure !

\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment pensé de lui ? Ne t'a-t-il pas séduit ? Parce que d'après ce que je sais, il fait tomber toutes ces dames d'habitude !

\- Alors bon, parce qu'un homme est beau, intelligent et riche, il faudrait tomber dans ses br... Attends un peu... »

Kate m'avait lancé un regard plein de sous-entendus pour m'inviter à réfléchir sur ce que j'étais en train de dire, et je me rends compte que, en effet, d'un point de vue formel pour presque toute la population féminine de la planète, Christian Gray était la définition même d'un homme idéal. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Et puis non, je n'ai pas à me justifier, je ne l'ai pas aimé. Il a été trop prétentieux et insupportable. Je suis sûre que c'est le genre de personne qui te jette un regard assassin lorsque tu as le malheur de découper ta salade en sa présence.

\- Fidèle à toi-même, hein...

\- Il faut bien que je te laisse trouver ton prince... Surtout que maintenant on sait que tu as une chance.

\- Hahahaha, oui, je ne pensais pas que tu lui demanderais vraiment ça.

\- Ben justement, en parlant de ça, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, tu es morte.

\- Oui, je m'en doute, répondit-elle en souriant malicieusement. »

Je secouai la tête avant de me lever pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom : si je laissais faire Kate, au mieux nous aurions une pizza commandée, au pire il faudrait nous passer de dîner. Et après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'en était certainement pas question.

Alors que je découpai soigneusement une tomate, ma mère appela, et Kate me passa le combiné. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait : je supposai que son compagnon lui avait rappeler qu'elle avait une fille...

« Hey, Nana ! Comment ça va ?

\- Je prépare à manger là. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Oh, tu sais, Bob est vraiment merveilleux, hier il m'a emmené au restaurant et... »

Je la laissai continuer à parler en acquiesçant par instants pour lui assurer que je continuais à écouter : c'était encore la meilleure manière pour qu'elle ne m'interroge pas trop sur ma vie et ne m'embête pas avec ses gloussements. J'avais déjà suffisamment à faire avec Kate, je n'allais certainement pas en plus m'infliger le comportement gamin de ma propre mère.

x

Le vendredi soir, comme toujours, José est venu nous rendre visite. José, c'était l'équivalent du meilleur ami gay, mais pas avec la bonne orientation sexuelle. Ce qui lui jouait des tours auprès de certaines personnes qui tentaient alors de le draguer. J'aimais bien ses photos, ce qui m'a immédiatement placé dans ses bonnes grâces : et ensuite, on s'est découvert des goûts communs, alors je l'ai intégré à mon cercle très fermé de personnes que je côtoie (c'est-à-dire, trois personnes en me comptant), et Kate l'a adopté malgré elle, parce qu'il « ressemble trop à un petit lapin ». Et en plus, il rapportait de l'alcool.

« Les filles, je vais être exposé !

\- Ah ouais ? Où ça ?

\- La Galerie de Portland Place, le mois prochain !

\- Félicitations mon vieux ! »

Et Kate et lui de partir sur une conversation débile tandis que je songeais que dans un autre genre, José était également le petit-copain idéal – bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais intéressé personnellement. C'était sans doute pour cela que j'avais accepté de passer ce pacte anti-célibat avec lui... Et pour rassurer ma mère aussi, pour qui il était impossible à envisager que je puisse avoir d'autres aspirations dans la vie que de trouver une bouilloire ambulante pour mes soirées d'hiver. Non pas que je sois totalement contre l'idée d'avoir un petit-copain, loin de là. Simplement, je voulais au minimum un Roméo ou un Henry Tilney. Au pire du pire, le professeur Layton.

Le samedi de cette semaine-là, il y eut tant de monde au magasin de bricolage que je me demandai un moment s'il n'y avait pas eu une nouvelle loi de passer sur la décoration d'intérieur. Heureusement, l'on m'avait attribué une des caisses enregistreuses, donc je n'avais pas à courir partout pour trouver la bonne teinte de rose pâle pour la salle de bains de messieurs-dames.

Alors que le changement approchait, je vis une silhouette s'approcher de moi, et j'eus la terrible surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Christian Grey, ce que je trouvai plus qu'étrange : comment pouvait-il faire ses courses lui-même alors qu'il était riche ? N'envoyait-il pas son majordome ou sa bonne le faire à sa place ?

« Mademoiselle Steele. Quelle délicieuse surprise.

\- C'est en effet mon nom, monsieur Grey. »

Je cherchai désespérément des yeux quelqu'un pour me tirer de l'embarras, mais tout le monde semblait occuper. En soupirant, je lui offris mon sourire le plus commercial, avant de demander :

« Que puis-je pour vous aider ?

\- Je suis à la recherche de quelques objets.

\- Je vous conseille d'aller vous adresser à nos agents de rayon, ils sont très compétents pour cel... »

Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de terminer avant que mon remplaçant en caisse ne vienne, faisant de moi quelqu'un de parfaitement disponible pour aider le multimilliardaire. Si ce n'était pas le pire des timings au monde, je ne savais pas ce que c'était... En soupirant à nouveau, je lançai un autre sourire à Christian Grey avant de lui demander de quoi il avait besoin.

« Pour commencer, j'aurais besoin de câbles électriques.

\- Vraiment ? Hum, nous avons plusieurs longueurs possibles, par ici, dans l'allée huit. »

Je le précédai au lieu-dit tandis qu'il me suivait avec un sourire amusé. Arrivés devant les câbles, il les regarda avec attention, comme s'il cherchait à deviner ce que cela rendrait chez lui, alors que je demeurai aussi silencieuse qu'il me l'était possible, laissant mes pensées vagabonder à leur gré. J'en étais à me dire qu'il fallait que je pense à racheter du pain lorsqu'il finit par choisir un des câbles avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

« J'aimerais du scotch maintenant.

\- Ah, heu, oui, bien sûr. Allée des décorations. »

Alors que nous avancions, il me posa quelques questions sans intérêts auxquelles je répondis avec une politesse désabusée. Sa présence me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, sans que je ne sache vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être sa coupe de cheveux trop savamment négligée pour être naturelle, son attitude guindée et son sourire narquois. Ou tout simplement parce que j'étais parfaitement asociale. Au choix. Je le laissais donc choisir son ruban adhésif en me demandant de quelle taille était le carton contenant le corps de sa dernière victime (par un effet d'association d'idées particulièrement rapide et efficace où je l'imaginais comme tueur en série brillant mais parfaitement sauvage), lorsqu'il me demanda autre chose. Je fus forcer de lui demander de répéter, comme je n'avais pas écouté ce qu'il avait dit.

« De la corde, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Hum... Quel type ? Synthétique ?

\- Non, naturelle.

\- Quelle longueur ?

\- Sept mètres. »

Je lui fis un nouveau signe de tête et me dirigeai vers la bonne allée, avant d'attraper le bout de la corde et de me servir de mon avant-bras pour mesurer rapidement la bonne longueur puis de prendre les ciseaux et de couper, de faire un nœud pour maintenir la corde et de la tendre vers l'entrepreneur qui la regardait avec une certaine admiration.

« Vous étiez guide-scout avant ?

\- Non. J'ai bien fait des années de camping sauvages intensifs en mode survie... mais sans l'uniforme. Tenez, monsieur Grey. Vous allez pouvoir kidnapper quelqu'un maintenant.

\- Pardon ?

\- ... Rien ? Avez-vous besoin d'autres chose ?

\- Que me conseillez-vous ?

\- Une blouse ? Pour éviter de salir votre costume à cinq mille dollars...

\- Je pourrais l'enlever, me dit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Du moment que vous êtes à l'aise pour travailler, je suppose... lui répondis-je en souriant railleusement. »

Christian Grey se mit à rire, et pour la première fois je me dis qu'il pourrait être sympa. De temps en temps. À une fête un peu snob. Après trois ou quatre verres d'alcools très forts. Il me demanda ensuite comment avançait l'article.

« Il vous faudra demander à Kate, j'ai fini mon travail à propos de cela à la vérité. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de vous voir... D'autant plus qu'elle voudrait une vraie photo de vous.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas... »

Il me tendit une de ses cartes de visite que je pris en me demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Appelez-moi. Je suis libre demain.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Pour prendre les photos...

\- Ah... D'accord. Je dirai à Kate de vous contacter, lui dis-je alors avec mon sourire commercial. »

Il allait répondre, mais heureusement pour moi, je fus appelée ailleurs par un des vendeurs (Pierre ? Paul ? Jack ? Impossible de me souvenir de son nom) qui cherchait désespérément où se trouvait un article quelconque et qui devait penser que j'étais le GPS du magasin – ce qui n'était pas faux dans la mesure où je connaissais les allées par cœur... Lorsque je revins, j'eus la désagréable surprise de constater que Christian Grey m'avait attendue : était-il incapable de se diriger vers la caisse tout seul ? Je savais que le magasin était extrêmement réputé pour prendre soin de ses clients, mais là c'était carrément les traiter comme des bébés...

J'eus des frissons en songeant que l'on pourrait me traiter de la même manière. Il me suivit donc jusqu'à la caisse et je le laissais entre les mains compétents du caissier avant de me diriger vers un autre client dans le besoin sans plus prêter attention au multimilliardaire (ou plutôt en ignorant volontairement cet homme). J'eus simplement le temps d'entendre le montant total : quarante-trois dollars. Un prix plutôt raisonnable pour préparer un meurtre...

Et je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que je me fournisse aussi avec le même matériel, avant de rentrer dans l'appartement et d'annoncer à Kate ce qu'il venait de se passer : je sentais déjà venir les cris hystériques et les réflexions sous-entendues que je ne pourrais supporter... Je me disais qu'il fallait que je trouve une autre colocataire, moins bruyante et surexcitée. Quelqu'un d'autonome, de silencieux, qui ne m'embête pas plus que cela mais qui sache être parfois gentil... En fait, il fallait que je me trouve un chat. Mais qui paie la moitié de mon loyer...


	3. Coffee-teria

**_Chapitre 3 : Coffee-teria_**

* * *

Comme je m'y attendais, Kate, en apprenant la nouvelle, se comporta comme une adolescente de quatorze ans à qui on annonce qu'elle va rencontrer les One Direction pour son anniversaire. Quand en plus je lui donnai la carte de visite, je crus pendant un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir dans mes bras.

« Nana, comment tu as fait ça ? Au bout de la deuxième rencontre, le mec le plus courtisé de cette partie du globe t'a filé son numéro !

\- C'est sa carte de visite, Kate. Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

\- Nan mais meuf, il t'a quasiment donné un rencart.

\- Non, une visite professionnelle pour que tu puisses avoir une photo de lui. On devrait demander à José de le faire d'ailleurs. J'veux dire, on a un photographe sous la main, autant en profiter, non ? Cela éviterait des frais pour embaucher quelqu'un.

\- Oui, tu as raison. J'arrive pas à croire que je vais voir Christian Greeeeeey !

\- Ouééééééé, géniaaaaaal, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel en essayant désespérément de lire.

\- Je vais appeler José immédiatement pour qu'il se libère, oh, je suis toute excitée ! »

Je la regardai de haut en bas avant de me plonger de nouveau dans mon livre, alors qu'elle pianotait sur son téléphone à toute allure.

« Je peux voir ça, Kate, pas besoin de me le dire.

\- Pendant ce temps, appelle Grey pour lui dire l'heure de rendez-vous !

\- Pourquoi mooooiiiii ?

\- Parce qu'il a l'air de s'être entiché de toi.

\- Mais non, mais non, nous savons toutes les deux que je suis le personnage secondaire de cette histoire et que ce n'est pas possible que le... « prince charmant », selon tes critères j'entends, s'intéresse à moi. »

Elle se mit de nouveau à glousser comme une adolescente, mais m'obligea tout de même à passer le coup de téléphone. Si même la flatterie ne fonctionnait plus avec elle, j'étais bonne pour ne pas survivre... Mais j'eus ma petite revanche en l'entendant se démener pour convaincre José de quitter ses éternels paysages afin « d'immortaliser le visage de l'homme idéal » (je ne mens pas, ce sont bien les mots qu'elle a utilisés). Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, et bientôt j'entendis la voix du multimilliardaire. Le stress me prit à la gorge : je détestais autant parler au téléphone que face-à-face. Non, en fait, je détestais encore plus le téléphone, parce que je ne savais jamais quoi dire ou comment réagir.

« Monsieur Grey ? Ici Anastasia Steele à propos du shooting-photo...

\- Ah, Miss Steele ! Oui, oui, parfait. Je serai à Portland demain, donc passez entre midi et deux à cette adresse et nous ferons ces photos. »

Je notai avec ébahissement l'adresse qu'il me donnait avant de raccrocher le combiné, n'arrivant pas à croire que cette conversation avait vraiment eu lieu : à aucun moment il ne m'avait demandé mon avis ! Ce n'était pas une conversation ou une prise de rendez-vous ! C'était... Il... Non, non ! En quoi cet homme était-il si désirable ? Il n'était en rien un gentleman ! Tellement pas mon style que c'en était presque comique... Je secouais la tête plusieurs fois en me demandant si ce n'était tout simplement pas un rêve, mais les cris hystériques de ma si chère colocataire me confirmèrent que malheureusement c'était bien réel.

Toute la nuit je me tournai et retournai dans mon lit en essayant de comprendre ce que toutes ces femmes lui trouvaient. Je ne réussissais vraiment pas à comprendre. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison : je n'étais pas normale, si j'étais la seule à ne pas l'aimer...

x

Pour une raison qui m'échappa totalement, Kate insista pour que je l'accompagne à ce shooting-photo, et avant que je ne puisse exprimer la moindre opinion je me retrouvai dans sa voiture à me demander à quel moment exactement elle avait réussi à m'y mettre (en tout bien tout honneur). Je soupirai en songeant que Kate était vraiment un tyran lorsqu'elle s'y mettait...

En faisant fi de toute politesse, je m'installai sur la chaise la plus proche et commençai à bouder en croisant les bras : je n'avais même pas eu le temps de préparer mon sac pour survivre ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire pendant que Kate admirait Grey et que José le mitraillait ? Compter les dalles du plafond ? Me faire les ongles ? J'avais bien pris un bouquin dans mon sac, que quelqu'un m'avait conseillé, mais cette romance insupportable entre une jeune fille insipide et un vampire centenaire ne m'avait pas convaincu du tout, et je me retrouvais à feuilleter plutôt mes feuilles de cours pour mes partiels. Kate avait bien tenté de me faire participer activement aux préparatifs, je l'avais envoyée bouler avec plus de mauvaise humeur encore que si j'étais en période de menstruation. Fallait pas abuser non plus.

Et malheureusement, une demi-heure plus tard, le multimilliardaire arriva. Je le sus, parce qu'en relevant rapidement les yeux de mes fiches sur l'importance de la rédemption dans les travaux de O'Connor, je vis soudain Kate baver, et, en suivant son regard, je vis Christian Grey tout sourire se diriger vers moi dans ce qui n'était certainement pas (en tout cas, je l'espérais très fortement) une tenue de travail. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers moi alors que mon cerveau commençait la longue litanie des « oh non, mince, mince, mince, mince » sans grand succès, et je me retrouvai obligée de laisser mes fiches.

« Miss Steele, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Avec gêne, j'acceptai sa poignée de main, alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents d'un sourire à en rendre aveugle plus d'une. Il fallait que je détourne rapidement son attention, ce que je fis en lui présentant Kate, qu'il salua avec une délicieuse amabilité, et José, qu'il salua poliment. La différence de traitement était terriblement signifiante... Peut-être un peu abusée pour bien faire comprendre son orientation sexuelle, ce qui donnait plutôt l'impression qu'il voulait cacher sa réelle attirance. Heureusement, Kate était digne, riche, et avait une grande confiance dans ses capacités. Je les laissai entre eux, tandis que je reprenais mes notes et me perdais dans le monde merveilleux de la littérature.

Après un certain temps de poses plus ou moins appropriées (Kate ayant profité de la situation pour remplir sa collection personnelle spéciale « soirée en solitaire »), mes chers camarades décrétèrent enfin qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait, en se félicitant et en se remerciant mutuellement comme de coutume dans ce genre de situation. Christian Grey faisait même du gringe à Kate avec l'éternel « j'ai hâte de voir le résultat » tout sourire. J'étais en train de ranger en vitesse mes affaires, toute contente de pouvoir entrer, lorsque l'impensable se produisit.

« Mademoiselle Steele, pourriez-vous m'accorder un moment ? »

Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait lorsque je vis qu'il me parlait bien à moi en forçant son regard dans le mien. Après un instant, le message me parvint au cerveau, et je fis un très léger signe de tête pour marquer ma surprise, tandis que ma bouche réagissait plus vite que ce que je ne l'aurais voulu :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave. »

Ce qui n'a jamais été une phrase rassurante dans ce genre de situation. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas de refuser sa demande, du moins pas avant de recevoir mes diplômes et de quitter l'université. Mes traîtres d'amis me firent un signe de la main en la regardant de manière très sous-entendu et terriblement agaçante, avant de partir de leur côté, alors que je me retrouvais à devoir suivre le multimilliardaire.

« Hum... J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long... Sinon, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir rentrer... Je n'ai toujours pas le permis.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je vous raccompagnerai.

\- Ah... »

Catastrophe ! J'aurais du me taire ! Je ne pouvais plus du tout faire marche arrière. En soupirant, je me mis à le suivre en me jurant de me venger de cet abandon cruel. Soudain, il ralentit son rythme pour se mettre à marcher à mes côtés afin de pouvoir me parler. Je notais ce louable effort positivement, même si je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler.

« Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous mademoiselle Kavanagh ?

\- Depuis la fin de mon lycée. C'est une personne vraiment charmante quand on la connaît.

\- Je vois. Elle semble savoir ce qu'elle veut.

\- C'est une de ses qualités : elle ne passe jamais par quatre chemins. Mais c'est vrai que parfois c'est terriblement fatiguant. On s'y fait je suppose. »

La conversation retomba comme un mauvais soufflé tandis qu'il me traînait jusqu'au Starbuck le plus proche. Je compris qu'il voulait discuter autour d'une boisson, et hochai la tête en souriant un peu ironiquement. C'était tellement cliché. En plus, il avait tenté une approche physique, en laissant « malencontreusement » sa main s'approcher de la mienne, mais j'eus le réflexe d'immédiatement enfoncer la mienne dans ma poche, l'air de rien, et il rangea sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Enfin, monsieur Grey finit par trouver le café qu'il voulait – le Portland Coffee House. J'haussai les sourcils en voyant l'enseigne, mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Il m'ouvrit la porte avec un sourire, et je le remerciai en entrant.

« Vous pourriez choisir une table pendant que je commande les boissons. Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez ?

\- Un chocolat chaud s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Pas de café, donc, dit-il, visiblement surpris, en se dirigeant vers les queues.

\- Je réserve le café aux grandes occasions, répondis-je avec un sourire. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me dirigeai vers une table libre près des fenêtres, qui me permettait ainsi de profiter un peu du soleil et d'observer les passants – une activité passionnante lorsque l'on peut se permettre d'y consacrer du temps. Voir les gens avancer, leur démarche, imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir et penser... C'est un de mes jeux préférés. Cependant, je fus interrompue beaucoup trop vite par le retour de l'entrepreneur, qui tenait le plateau avec les boissons et un muffin. Il s'assit en face de moi avec un grand sourire, en me tendant ma boisson.

« À quoi pouviez-vous bien penser ?

\- Hum ? J'étais en train de regarder les passants, c'est tout.

\- Je vois. »

Un silence gênant s'installa, tandis que j'avalais une gorgée de ma boisson, évidemment beaucoup trop chaude. En sentant le liquide brûlant couler dans ma gorge, je me mis à frémir à cause de la trop grande température, alors que ma langue s'anesthésiait presque. Je me faisais avoir à chaque fois, oubliant toujours de souffler. Je vis Christian Grey prendre également une gorgée de sa boisson – sans doute un cappuccino – avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et sinon... C'est votre petit-copain ?

\- Qui ?

\- Le photographe. José... José...

\- Rodriguez. Et non. Du moins, pas que je sache. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes intéressé ? »

Il me regarda avec agacement alors que je lui lançais mon plus joli sourire. Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant lequel je bus une nouvelle gorgée, et il fit de même avant de reprendre la parole.

« Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie, mademoiselle Steele ?

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous à le savoir ? »

Tout sourire avait disparu de mon visage face à cette question très personnelle et hors de propos. C'était ça, la raison pour laquelle Christian Grey voulait me parler ? Sérieusement ? Ma vie sentimentale ? Cela ne le concernait pas le moins du monde !

« Je suis curieux.

\- Vraiment... Hé bien, si vous parlez de quelqu'un dans le domaine amoureux, c'est non. »

Il haussa un sourcil et je fronçai les miens : était-ce une pointe de joie que je voyais dans ses yeux ? Soudainement, cette conversation me mettait mal à l'aise. Je trouvais cet intérêt de Christian Grey pour moi étrange, voire même malsain, parce qu'inexplicable à mes yeux. Un homme aussi riche devait avoir des centaines de conquêtes : qu'il s'intéresse ainsi à moi ne pouvait pas être bon signe... Un caprice tout au mieux.

« Et pourquoi cela, Anastasia ?

\- Mademoiselle Steele.

\- Comment ?

\- Mademoiselle Steele. Nous ne sommes pas si proches que cela, monsieur Grey.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous froisser.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Je repris une gorgée de ma boisson en regardant les passants. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit Kate dans cette situation. Elle y aurait été beaucoup plus à ma place et beaucoup plus à l'aise : elle savait comment se comporter dans ce genre de situation et ses cheveux blonds correspondaient bien plus à l'environnement du multimilliardaire... Soudain, celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Vous êtes fille unique ?

\- Oui.

\- Et comment vont vos parents ?

\- Aussi bien qu'ils le peuvent.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très coopérative.

\- C'est qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire pour un homme aussi riche et célèbre que vous. Que des choses très banales et prolétaires... »

J'avais insisté terriblement sur ce dernier mot, en refusant obstinément de le regarder, en espérant qu'il comprendrait ainsi ce que je sous-entendais. Mais cela ne semblait pas avoir suffi, puisqu'il revint à la charge avec au moins autant d'obstination que moi.

« Toutes les histoires sont intéressantes à leur manière, mademoiselle Steele.

\- Et vous espérez donc que je vous fasse mon autobiographie en direct ? Il va falloir que vous fassiez la votre d'abord dans ce cas.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Parlez-moi de votre famille ?

\- Mon père est avocat, ma mère pédiatre. Ils vivent à Seattle. Mon frère est dans le domaine de la construction, ma sœur étudie la cuisine à Paris. »

Il semblait plutôt énervé de parler de sa famille, et ne donnait vraiment que le minimum d'informations. Je ne pensais pas que ce ne soit que parce qu'il était adopté, mais je ne voulais pas faire ma pseudo-psychologue à essayer de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir.

« Vous voudriez aller à Paris, mademoiselle Steele ?

\- Si j'en ai l'occasion, pourquoi pas. Mais ma priorité serait d'aller en Angleterre.

\- En Angleterre, vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ?

\- C'est un peu le pays de la littérature et la base de notre culture, qu'on le veuille ou non ! Shakespeare, Austen, Carroll, Rowling, Thomas More... Et tant d'autres encore !

\- Vous êtes vraiment passionnée, mademoiselle Steele !

\- Seulement pour les choses que je juge en valoir la peine, monsieur Grey. »

Je terminai ma boisson en consultant ma montre. Il ne s'était pas écoulé une demi-heure depuis la fin du shooting-photo, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps fou. C'était sans doute la pensée du trajet qui allait m'attendre avec mes correspondances de trains...

« Je suis navrée monsieur Grey, mais il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai encore des révisions à faire.

\- Pour vos examens ? »

Je retins mon envie de lever les yeux au ciel, et hochai la tête lentement. Soudain, je me souvins que je n'avais pas encore payé ma boisson, et sortis mon porte-monnaie.

« Ah fait, combien vous dois-je pour le chocolat chaud ?

\- Oh, mademoiselle Steele ! Je vous l'offre !

\- Non, j'insiste. Je tiens à payer.

\- Vous allez me vexer, mademoiselle Steele ! »

Je sortis un billet de cinq dollars que je lui tendis sans lui donner le choix. Il ne voulut pas le prendre au départ, et en soupirant je lui attrapai la main et l'obligeai à le prendre.

« Si c'était un rendez-vous, monsieur Grey, j'aurais accepté volontiers. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et je me levai pour jeter nos déchets avant de sortir du café. Il me suivit immédiatement en me proposant de me raccompagner jusqu'à la gare la plus proche. J'acceptai, parce que c'était beaucoup plus pratique pour moi. Une fois dans sa voiture, il recommença à me poser des questions.

« Vous portez toujours des pantalons ?

\- Je porte des vêtements pratiques. »

Je regardai par la fenêtre le paysage défiler, tandis qu'un silence gênant s'installait dans la voiture. Je me sentais soudainement extrêmement fatiguée, et me passai une main sur le visage, avant de finir par briser le silence.

« Vous m'avez demandé si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, tout à l'heure.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et vous, monsieur Grey... Vous avez quelqu'un en vue ?

\- Peut-être bien, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Je vois. »

Je n'ajoutais rien d'autres de tout le trajet, et il ne parla pas non plus, ce qui m'arrangea. Arrivés devant la gare, je le remerciai et commençai à partir sous son regard terriblement perçant. Cela me perturbait beaucoup, mais je me rendis le plus rapidement possible dans la bouche de métro afin d'échapper au regard de cet homme qui me rendait mal à l'aise.

Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : aller me coucher et oublier tout cela.


	4. Gimme a beer, now

_**Chapitre 4 : Gimme a beer, now**_

* * *

Kate s'apprêtait à me sauter dans les bras pour exiger de moi un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais fut arrêtée à temps par mon regard assassin exprimant parfaitement le « sale traitresse » que je n'osais dire. Elle se contenta alors de me proposer de m'asseoir, et me demanda si je voulais parler.

« Parler de quoi, Kate ? Du fait que vous m'avez lâchement laissée seule avec lui, alors que tu sais que je suis mal à l'aise à ses côtés ?

\- Mais Nana ! C'était justement l'occasion d'essayer de changer cette opinion !

\- C'est raté.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je me sens mal à l'aise quand je suis avec lui. Je... J'ai l'impression qu'il me scrute sans arrêt, je trouve cela très dérangeant.

\- C'est parce qu'il est en kiffe sur toi, ma petite.

\- Franchement, Kate, si c'est pour dire des âneries pareilles, tu peux te taire.

\- Nana, tu es bouchée, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tout le monde voit qu'il est grave attiré par toi !

\- Parce que je suis la seule brune qu'il a croisé depuis qu'il travaille dans cette entreprise, c'est ça ? Ah ! Laisse-moi rire. Je préfère aller travailler que d'écouter des bêtises pareilles. »

Je me relevai d'un coup pour me diriger dans ma chambre en laissant Kate assise dans le canapé, bien décidée à aller travailler. Cependant, ma colocataire reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de croire qu'il puisse être tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard, Anastasia ? Tu es jolie, intelligente, drôle... »

Je m'arrêtai au niveau de la porte. Sans me retourner, je lui dis en souriant tristement :

« Kate... Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour enfin me mettre à travailler pour mes partiels.

x

… Qui passèrent beaucoup plus vite que je m'y attendais. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite lorsqu'on galère face à un sujet... Nous n'avions plus qu'à faire la fête en attendant de savoir si oui ou non nous étions condamnés à passer aux rattrapages. Kate était surexcitée à l'idée d'aller se saouler joyeusement au bar du coin, ce qui l'empêchait de me parler des épreuves – heureusement. Tandis qu'elle babillait à propos de ses choix possibles, j'ouvrai la porte de notre appartement, jusqu'à ce que Kate ne me passe une enveloppe en papier kraft très épaisse, à mon nom.

Ce qui était très surprenant, dans la mesure où je n'avais pas fait de commande récente, et que ma mère n'aurait jamais envoyé quelque chose à l'appartement, alors que je « pouvais venir le chercher moi-même en me bougeant les fesses, nan mais oh » (oui, ce sont ces mots, ma mère est censée être une adulte. Censée). Cela ne pouvait pas non plus être José, qui l'aurait déposé en main propre, ni Kate, bien sûr. Dès que nous fûmes dans l'appartement, je l'ouvris pour trouver trois beaux vieux livres. Des premières éditions, chères bien sûr...

Grey. Cela ne peut être que lui. Qui s'amuserait à envoyer des présents aussi chers à la première personne venue à partir lui ? Kate regarda par dessus mon épaule et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Grey ?

\- Sans doute oui. Ou alors un admirateur secret, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup quand même, surtout à la fin de l'année. Et surtout avec un cadeau aussi prétentieux.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Lui renvoyer, sans doute. Je ne peux pas accepter des cadeaux aussi chers d'un inconnu.

\- C'est pas vraiment un inconnu, maintenant !

\- Je lui ai parlé deux fois, pour un total de moins d'une heure ! C'est pas forcément ce que j'appelle « connaître quelqu'un » !

\- Hahaha, Nana... Tu es vraiment quelque chose...

\- Vaut mieux ça que n'être rien. »

Kate se mit à sourire en secouant la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel. Je rangeai les livres de nouveau dans l'enveloppe, tandis qu'elle choisissait sa tenue pour le soir même.

\- Fais-toi belle, ma chérie, parce que ce soir, c'est la fête ! Je t'emmène dans un bar !

Alors que je n'aimais pas les lieux bondés et les basses fréquences. Comme j'aimais ma colocataire...

x

Oh oui, comme je l'aimais, cette Kate, pour accepter d'aller dans un bar après des examens, alors que des centaines d'étudiants y vont, et qu''ils ne pensent qu'à se saouler, à draguer et à faire semblant de danser sur des musiques agressives et beaucoup trop fortes... Pour supporter cette situation, je venais de descendre ma troisième bière, et je sentais l'alcool me monter à la tête fortement. Kate, elle, devait déjà avoir avalé l'équivalent d'une bouteille et demi de cocktail sans qu'elle n'en laisse rien paraître, tenant admirablement l'alcool en draguant honteusement les garçons qui l'entouraient alors que José ne cessait de lui apporter des recharges. Quels merveilleux amis que les miens...

Alors que je réfléchissais au sens de la vie, le cerveau embrumé d'alcool, Kate me vola mon portable pour appeler un numéro « au hasard » (comme elle osa me le prétendre) qui fut, bien sûr, celui du multimilliardaire. Depuis ce temps, je supprime l'historique de mes appels à la fin de chaque journée, merci Kate.

« Allo, monsieur Greeeeeeyyyy ? »

Je n'entendais évidemment que Kate parler, ce qui rendait la conversation un peu difficile à comprendre, et elle avait déjà dit suffisamment de bêtises le temps que je réussisse à lui reprendre mon portable des mains.

« Oui, c'est Kaaaaaate à l'appareil, Kate Kavanagh, sur le portable de Anastasia... Ouiiiiii, c'est ça... Vous allez bien ? … Moi ? Non, tout va biiiiien ! Désolée, je vous entends mal, je suis dans un bar ! … Quoi ? Bien sûr que Nana est avec moi ! Sinon, comment pourrais-je avoir son portable ! … Où ? C'est le... Hé ! Nana, rends-le-moi ! »

Elle se mit à bouder en essayant de le reprendre, mais j'avais déjà raccroché et je m'étais dépêchée de le ranger loin de ses mains. Ce n'était évidemment pas très poli de ma part de raccrocher comme une voleuse, mais même ivre je ne tenais pas spécialement à me ridiculiser au téléphone, encore moins pour Grey. Heureusement que j'avais réussi à éviter qu'elle ne lui donne le nom du bar, ou, pire encore, son adresse ! Cela méritait bien une bière supplémentaire que je bus rapidement avant de regretter immédiatement cette décision lorsque je commençai à avoir le tournis. José me regarda d'un air un peu inquiet (alors que lui-même n'était plus très frais) et me proposa d'aller dehors pour prendre un peu l'air.

Installés contre le mur, je pris une grande respiration tandis qu'une brise malencontreuse me faisait frissonner. José prit une grande respiration aussi avant de se mettre à tousser, puis à pleurer comme un gros bébé, visiblement trop saoul pour réfléchir correctement. Et forcément, cela aboutit à des confidences improbables et indésirables.

« Nanaaaaa ! Pourquoi aucune fille ne veut de mooooooooiiiii ?

\- Parce que tu es bourré, José.

\- Je suis gentil pourtant ! Et je ne suis pas si moche, si ?

\- Non, José, tu es plaisant à regarder, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Alors poooooouuuuuurquoooooiiii ?

\- Parce que tu ne t'intéresses pas aux bonnes filles. »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, et il me prit dans ses bras pour m'arroser copieusement l'épaule de ses sanglots. Quoique gênée de ce comportement, je le laissais faire, parce que je savais qu'il en avait besoin... Et que de toute façon je n'étais pas assez sobre pour le repousser correctement. Cependant, quelqu'un s'en chargea pour moi...

« Laissez-la tranquille ! »

Je me mis à sursauter et poussai un cri en voyant Christian Grey devant moi, alors qu'il attrapait José et le jetait presque au sol pour le décrocher de moi. Je vis mon ami se recroqueviller au sol et relevai les yeux, complètement choquée, vers le multimilliardaire.

« MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ?

\- Anastasia, vous allez bien ?

\- VOUS ALLEZ PAS BIEN ! POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ JETÉ JOSÉ PAR TERRE ! IL EST DÉJÀ COMPLÈTEMENT BEURRÉ ! VOUS AURIEZ PU LE BLESSER ! »

L'alcool et la colère se mélangeaient dans un cocktail explosif qui m'empêchait de m'adresser à monsieur Grey à moins de quatre-vingt décibels. Il en fut visiblement surpris, faisant un pas en arrière alors que je serrais les poings, prête à le frapper.

« Anastasia, êtes-vous ivre ?

\- BIEN SÛR QUE JE SUIS IVRE PAUVRE DÉBILE ! SINON TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE ME COMPORTERAIS COMME ÇA ?

\- Calmez-vous, Anastasia !

\- ET PUIS COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT QUE VOUS ÊTES LÀ, HEIN ?

\- Je vous ai pisté grâce à votre portable.

\- VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOOOOOIII ?

\- Anastasia, vous n'êtes visiblement pas en état d'avoir une conversation, venez avec moi ?

\- NOOOOON ! JE VEUX PAAAAAAAS ! »

Je me comportais comme une gamine, tandis que j'atteignais mon pic d'alcoolémie. Il m'attrapa et me plaça sur son épaule comme un sac à patates tandis que je me débattais sans grande conviction, comme mon cerveau fonctionnait plus qu'au ralenti. Cependant, j'eus tout de même un éclair de lucidité qui me poussa à crier :

« KAAAAAAATE !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mademoiselle Kavanagh, Anastasia, mon frère s'occupe d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon frère est venu avec moi, et il se chargera de la ramener dans votre appartement. En attendant, je vous emmène chez moi.

\- Mais pooooouuuurquuooooooiiii ? Ramenez-moi chez moooooiiiii.

\- Vous délirez. Aller, on y va. Vous avez vos affaires ? »

Je hochai la tête en boudant à moitié, mais me laissa faire, alors que ma tête me faisait horriblement souffrir. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, et je décidai que la meilleure chose à faire était d'attendre d'être en état de protester. Alors qu'il me plaçait dans sa voiture comme si j'étais une gamine, je me mis à penser que c'était une très mauvaise idée de ma part. M'évanouir dans la voiture de Christian Grey...

Je me promis de ne plus jamais boire.

Promesse que je ne tiendrais évidemment pas.


	5. Feeling sick, sweetie ?

_**Chapitre 5 : Feeling sick, sweetie ?**_

* * *

Je me réveillai difficilement le lendemain, la tête comme un tambour à cause de l'alcool. Mon cerveau complètement embrumé n'arrivait pas à analyser correctement le lieu où je me trouvais, m'envoyant des signaux comme quoi je n'étais pas chez moi : la pièce était trop lumineuse, trop spacieuse et beaucoup trop chic pour être mon appartement. En plus, un vague coup d'oeil à ma tenue me permit de constater que ce n'était pas du tout ce que je portais la veille, puisque mon jean-chemise avait été remplacé par un pyjama trop grand pour moi. Cependant, comme je dormais à moitié encore, je n'y prêtais pas attention alors que je me levais à la recherche de la cuisine pour trouver des aspirines.

En avançant en direction d'une des portes, je tombais sur une salle de bains parfaitement récurée, beaucoup trop grande pour une seule personne, et ne contenant pas la moindre pharmacie où trouver pansements et médicaments de base. Qui pouvait bien vivre ici, pour ne pas avoir prévu un truc aussi basique ? Ou alors il n'y avait que ma famille pour planquer la moitié des médocs dans la cuisine et l'autre dans la salle de bains ? La pensée que je n'étais vraiment pas chez moi faisait son nid dans mon cerveau ramolli, tandis que je revenais dans la chambre pour me diriger vers l'autre porte.

Cependant, je n'eus que le temps d'atteindre la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre toute seule devant un homme que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement. Sous le coup de la surprise (et de la fatigue), je me mis à crier et fis la seule chose à laquelle je réussis à penser : je lui donnai un coup de point. Ce qui n'est jamais une bonne idée pour échapper à quelqu'un (à moins bien sûr de le faire suffisamment fort pour assommer la personne en question). Alors seulement je me rendis compte que je venais de gentiment exploser le nez de Christian Grey en personne, qui se mit à saigner joyeusement au sol.

« Oups. Pardon. Vous m'avez fait peur. »

Il ne m'aurait sans doute pas fusiller du regard si j'avais mis plus de conviction dans mes excuses, mais bon. Il n'avait qu'à pas être dans ma chambre à ce moment-là. Même si ce n'était pas ma chambre, ce qui commença à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Je me mis à froncer les sourcils tandis qu'il appuyait sur l'arrête de son nez pour essayer d'endiguer le sang qui souillait le carrelage auparavant immaculé de la salle de bains. J'hésitai à lui proposer mon aide, et finis tout de même par lui donner du papier toilette qu'il s'enfonça dans le nez de manière très peu élégante.

« Hum... Sinon... Vous pourriez peut-être me dire ce que je fiche ici ?

\- Je vous ai amené ici après que vous vous êtes évanouie dans ma voiture.

\- Et l'idée de me ramener chez moi ? Non ?

\- Si, mais vu votre état, il était plus raisonnable de s'arrêter à l'hôtel le plus proche.

\- ... D'accord. Et... il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas vomi ? Vous... Nous n'avons rien fait... Si ? »

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils un moment, visiblement étonné de ma trop grande désinvolture face à la situation, qui n'était qu'une façade pour masquer ma gêne et une certaine inquiétude. Que faire s'il venait à dire que nous avions fait quelque chose ? Finalement, il eut un petit rire moqueur avant de me répondre avec un petit rictus supérieur :

« J'aime avoir une partenaire active, Anastasia. »

J'étais partagée entre l'envie de le frapper une nouvelle fois aussi bien pour son air insolent que pour le retour du « Anastasia » et de le prendre dans mes bras de soulagement. Je finis par opter pour une troisième solution : croiser les bras et soupirer de soulagement. Ce qui ne sembla pas vraiment lui plaire, d'ailleurs. Peut-être s'était-il attendu à ce que je sois déçue de ne pas « avoir eu la chance de coucher avec le siiii merveilleux Christian Greeeeey ».

« Bien. Très bien. Tant mieux. C'aurait été plutôt triste que je l'aie fait sans en avoir le moindre souvenir. »

Je me passai une main sur le visage, avant de me rendre compte que j'étais toujours dans ce pyjama trop grand. Et je n'avais pas le moindre souvenir de m'être changée. En plus, d'après ce que disait Grey, je n'étais pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit la veille... Alors... Qui ?

« Et qui m'a dévêtue ?

\- Je l'ai fait. »

Je le regardai sans savoir que penser de cela, avant que ma gueule de bois ne devienne trop intense pour que je puisse réfléchir correctement. En plus, il recommençait à parler donc il était trop tard pour protester de toute façon...

« Vous avez de la chance, Anastasia, que je sois venu vous chercher ! Dans l'état où vous étiez...

\- Dans l'état où j'étais quoi ? »

Ma migraine augmentait, et je me sentais mal. Je me promis à nouveau de ne plus jamais boire tant la douleur était insupportable. Je n'avais qu'une envie : trouver une aspirine. Mais non, il fallait que môssieur Grey veuille me faire la leçon au lieu de m'apporter le remède qui me permettrait de ne serait-ce qu'écouter cette leçon...

« Soyez plus prudente à l'avenir ! Je ne pourrais pas toujours vous sauver !

\- Me sauver de quoi ? Mon meilleur ami qui me racontait sa vie ? Wahou ! Ça c'est du sauvetage...

\- Vous étiez ivre ! D'autres auraient pu profiter de vous !

\- Franchement, celui qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment, c'est vous, Grey. »

Je le poussai de mon chemin pour atteindre le téléphone et exiger du service d'étage un médicament contre la gueule de bois. Il n'était pas question que je reste dans cet état-là plus longtemps, surtout pas en présence du multimilliardaire. Il me suivit, et dès que j'eus raccrocher le combiné, il jugea nécessaire d'exiger des explications sur les raisons de mon inquiétude.

« Vous m'avez, pistée, Grey. Si ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour juger que vous êtes bizarre... »

Il me jeta un regard noir et un peu condescendant alors que je levai les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha de moi d'un coup et m'attrapa le poignet pour me plaquer contre le mur, m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Anastasia !

\- Comprendre quoi ? Que vous êtes un manipulateur doublé d'un maniaque du contrôle ?

\- Oh, vous n'avez pas idée... »

J'allais ou lui répondre ou l'obliger à me lâcher grâce à la technique ancestrale du genoux bien placé, mais nous fûmes malheureusement interrompu par le service de chambre qui toquait à la porte. Aussitôt, il me lâcha le poignet en le repoussant à moitié, comme pour se moquer de moi, et je le fusillai du regard avant d'ouvrir. Il ne devait pas être très frais non plus pour faire quelque chose comme ça... Je reçus les médicaments avec plaisir, et on m'apprit que le petit-déjeuner nous serait bientôt servi dans la chambre. Un peu surprise, je reçus l'information et refermai la porte. Le multimilliardaire m'observait avec un air à la fois amusé et agacé.

« J'ai commandé le petit-déjeuner. Et j'avais déjà préparé des médicaments pour vous. »

Il me désigna du regard la table de nuit où se trouvait effectivement des plaques de médicaments, mais je me contentai d'hausser les épaules en avalant ceux que j'avais dans la main. Je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance, et puis de toute façon, je les avais déjà, autant les prendre... Une fois ceux-ci avalés, je m'étirai un bon coup. Il était temps pour moi de me vêtir... Si seulement je retrouvais mes vêtements. Grey dut voir mon regard fouiller la salle à leur recherche, puisqu'il crut bon de me préciser :

« Vos vêtements sont au pressing. Ils empestaient l'alcool. J'ai envoyé Taylor vous en acheter d'autres en attendant. »

Il désigna d'un signe de la tête le sac qui se trouvait sur la chaise et je me dirigeai un peu inquiète vers celui-ci pour regarder ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir acheté. Un tee-shirt, un jeans et des converses. Des sous-vêtements aussi, ce qui me crispa un peu. Cependant, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le remercier à mi-mot avant de m'enfermer rapidement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et me changer. Je réfléchissais à la marche à suivre alors que l'eau chaude me permettait de me réveiller parfaitement. En sortant de la douche, j'enfilai ce que m'avait acheté Taylor, et je dus reconnaître malgré moi que ces vêtements m'allaient parfaitement, ce qui me gêna plus encore.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, alors que Grey entamait déjà le petit-déjeuner qu'on leur avait apporté, j'eus un éclair de génie : Kate ! José ! Je les avais oublié là-bas ! Ou plutôt non, Christian Grey m'avait enlevée avant qu'ils soient rentrés à l'appartement, en sécurité ! Il fallait que je vérifie qu'elle allait bien ! En criant « Kate », je me précipitai vers mon sac qui était posé au pied du lit pour attraper mon téléphone aussi vite que je le pus. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse composer son numéro, le multimilliardaire me rassura :

« Elle est à votre appartement, et... José aussi. Elliott s'est chargé d'eux. Elle sait également que vous êtes saine et sauve. »

Si c'était une tentative d'humour, elle tomba dans l'eau de son verre... Parce que si elle avait passé la nuit avec « Elliott », j'étais sûre d'en avoir le récit intégral... et plusieurs fois aussi. Je soupirai en m'asseyant en face des multiples plats qui surchargeaient la petite table de la chambre, et me mis à froncer les sourcils : il y avait suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir dix personnes !

« Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, aussi ai-je commandé différents plats...

\- C'est... un peu du gaspillage tout de même.

\- Je sais. »

J'eus un très léger mouvement de surprise, en entendant comme une pointe de surprise dans sa voix, mais je décidai de passer outre et de manger un toast avec du jus d'orange, tandis que lui-même mangeait de l'omelette. Il y eut un moment de silence entre nous, avant qu'il ne décide de me faire la leçon.

« Vos cheveux sont encore humides.

\- Hum, oui. Je sais.

\- Vous allez tombée malade.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais ça tout le temps. Et sinon, merci pour les vêtements... je suppose.

\- Mais de rien. Ils vous mettent en valeur. »

Je me mis à rougir, embarrassée, et repris un morceau de toast pour cacher ma gêne. Il se mit à sourire, visiblement très content de lui : je secouai la tête à la recherche d'un autre sujet de conversation.

« Hum, combien je vous dois pour les vêtements ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Anastasia, je peux me le permettre.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, monsieur Grey et arrêtez de m'appeler Anastasia, merci bien. Je ne peux pas accepter de tels cadeaux d'un inconnu. Il faut que je vous redonne vos livres, aussi.

\- Gardez-les ! Ce sont des cadeaux après tout.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter. Pourquoi me faîtes-vous des cadeaux aussi chers ?

\- Parce que je le peux.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous le pouvez que vous le devez, vous savez...

\- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir offensé, et donc c'était une manière manière de m'excuser. »

J'eus un petit rire agacé. Comportement classique : il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il s'excuse. Cela n'arrangeait jamais rien, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'était agaçant !

« Mademoiselle Steele, je ne suis pas un homme à fleurs ou à chocolat : la romance, ce n'est pas pour moi, et j'ai des goûts très particuliers. Vous ne devriez restée loin de moi.

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire ! Mais vous n'arrêtez pas de revenir ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Il y a quelque chose chez vous qui m'attire, et je trouve cela terriblement difficile de m'éloigner de vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez moi, pour que vous ne puissiez vous éloigner de moi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui m'agaça profondément. Je me mis à soupirer, et décidai de sortir une excuse pour pouvoir partir. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de rester plus longtemps avec quelqu'un qui sortait des phrases aussi clichés sans fondement derrière.

« Bien. Il faut que j'aille travailler.

\- À quelle heure commence votre travail ?

\- À midi.

\- Il n'est encore que dix heures, mademoiselle Steele, restez. »

Déjà debout, je le regardai un instant sans vraiment savoir que faire. J'aurais voulu partir, mais après tout, il venait de me payer un petit-déjeuner et une nuit dans un hôtel. La moindre des choses était de faire honneur à la nourriture que le chef avait pris du temps à cuisiner... En plus, j'avais faim. Je soupirai à nouveau et me rassis pour manger encore.

« Où allez-vous travailler ?

\- Dans une librairie, à Seattle, pour le moment.

\- Avez-vous proposé voter candidature pour ma compagnie ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non.

\- Quel est le problème avec ma compagnie ?

\- Votre compagnie ou votre entreprise ? »

Je retins difficilement un sourire face à ce jeu de mot navrant, en me cachant derrière un verre de jus d'orange, tandis qu'il me lançait un regard ironique. Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant de manière insolente, avant de lever mon verre. Il me fixa alors intensément, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai bien envie de mordre ces lèvres... »

J'eus sans doute un mouvement de recul, puisqu'il sentit le besoin de se justifier.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous toucherai pas tant que je n'aurais pas votre accord écrit.

\- Who ! Vous allez un peu vite en besogne, monsieur Grey ! Le mariage c'est pas pour tout de suite !

\- Pardon ? Non ! Rien à voir. »

Je le regardai alors avec suspicion, en me demandant vraiment pourquoi il voulait un « accord écrit »... Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait me faire exactement ? Non, en fait, je ne voulais pas savoir. Vraiment pas. Et avec un peu de chance, il me laisserait tranquille. Je repris un peu de nourriture, me concentrant davantage sur mon repas que sur lui, alors que notre conversation continuait.

« Bon, je pense qu'il faut que je vous le montre. À quelle heure finissez-vous ce soir ?

\- Non mais je ne veux pas savoir en fait. Finissons de manger et séparons-nous sur de bons termes tant que c'est encore possible, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

\- Monsieur Grey ! Je ne sais rien de vous, et pourtant vous débarquer dans ma vie en me pistant et en me sortant des paroles étranges ! N'est-il pas normal que je considère que c'est bizarre et que je ne veuille pas vous revoir ?

\- Que devrais-je donc faire pour que vous vouliez me revoir ? »

Je relevai les yeux sur lui et posai ma fourchette lentement pour me donner une contenance. Malgré mes grands discours, je devais reconnaître que Christian Grey restait un homme attirant et, de ce fait, perturbant. Cependant, je décidai d'utiliser tout mon talent pour cacher mon embarras, en appuyant ma tête sur mes mains et en le fixant du regard intensément.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous me revoir, monsieur Grey ? »

Il semblait surpris par ma question, comme si je n'étais pas censée demander ce genre de choses. Devant sa réaction, je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, en me disant que son attitude était vraiment suspecte. Ce n'était pas une question compliquée ! Je décidai d'insister pour le pousser à bout. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il refusait de me dire pourquoi je l'intéressais tant !

« Alors ! Pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondit rien, encore une fois, et je me levai d'un coup, très énervée, sans plus le regarder. J'attrapai mon sac et toutes les affaires qui m'appartenaient que je pus trouver, décidée à ne pas rester une minute de plus avec cet homme. Il réagit rapidement, en se levant à son tour alors que j'atteignais la porte d'entrée, m'attrapant le poignet pour m'obliger à le regarder.

« Mademoiselle Steele, où allez-vous ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je rentre chez moi !

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir si vite !

\- Je n'ai rien à faire avec un homme comme vous, incapable de savoir pourquoi il agit. Tant que vous n'aurez pas de réponse à ma question, ne cherchez même plus à me revoir ! »

Il fut apparemment choqué par ma réponse agressive, puisqu'il me lâcha d'un coup et me regarda d'un air étrange, entre la colère et la tristesse. Mais je ne me laissai pas faire : j'étais trop engagée sur cette voie pour cela, mon orgueil ne me permettait pas de rebrousser chemin.

« Vous n'êtes pas aussi timide qu'on pourrait le croire, mademoiselle Steele.

\- Je ne suis pas spécialement timide, monsieur Grey. Je suis misanthrope. Beaucoup de gens se font avoir à ce niveau-là. »

Il y eut un silence pesant entre nous, tandis qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voulait baisser les yeux. Enfin, il eut un rictus gêné et détourna les yeux. Ce fut pour moi un signal, j'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrai dans le couloir sans regarder en arrière, sans vérifier s'il me suivait ou non. Pourtant, le temps que j'atteigne l'ascenseur, il m'avait rejoint et entra aussi dans la machine, pour une descente dans un silence pesant. Nous étions à l'opposé l'un de l'autre de l'ascenseur, sans oser parler. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, je me mis à soupirer de soulagement, avant de sortir. Malheureusement, le multimilliardaire me suivit et déclara :

« Laissez-moi au moins vous ramener. Ce n'est pas une demande. »


	6. Let's start a game, will you ?

**_Chapitre 6 : Let's start a game, will you ?_**

* * *

Le poignet prisonnier dans sa main, je le fusillai du regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel et d'accepter à contre-coeur sa proposition. Il m'accompagna alors jusqu'à sa voiture tape-à-l'oeil et m'ouvrit la porte avec une petite révérence : je reconnais que je fus sensible à ce geste galant, même si cela ne suffit pas à changer ma vision de lui. Alors que le moteur se mit à rugir, une musique se déclencha, un extrait d'opéra : je ne me souvenais pas du nom, mais je me rappelais l'avoir déjà écouté auparavant.

« Le morceau ?

\- Le Duo des Fleurs. Lakmé.

\- Merci.

\- Vous aimez ? »

J'hochai la tête doucement, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Au moins, il avait bon goût dans ce domaine-là... Je soupirai en me laissant entraîner par ces voix angéliques, avant que le morceau ne se termine, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, remplacé par un morceau qui n'avait rien à voir, plutôt en ambiance rock'n'roll. La transition était tellement brutale que je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter, ce qui amusa beaucoup le multimilliardaire.

« Vous n'aimez pas le rock, mademoiselle Steele ?

\- Ce n'est pas cela. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Qui mettrait un morceau de rock juste après de l'opéra ?

\- Hé bien moi, apparemment.

\- Vos goûts en matière de musiques sont plutôt originaux. Enfin, je dis cela...

\- Quel type de musique aimez-vous ?

\- Je touche un peu à tout. L'important, c'est que cela me fasse rêver.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes plutôt ouverte. J'aime aussi la diversité. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me laissais aller à de telles confidences. Sans doute Lakmé m'avait-elle attendrie, ainsi que le mouvement de la voiture qui me berçait doucement. Sans le vouloir, je finis par m'endormir doucement... Avant de me réveiller en sursaut bien plus tard, lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant mon immeuble. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour remettre ma tête en place, d'autant plus que je me demandais comment il avait pu obtenir mon adresse.

« Je vais monter avec vous, mademoiselle Steele. Elliot m'attend dans votre appartement. »

Ceci expliquait sans doute cela, bien que l'idée que le frère du multimilliardaire ait passé la nuit chez moi ne m'enchantât guère. Je montai rapidement vers l'appartement suivie par Grey, et ouvris pour voir Kate et « Elliot » en train de glousser autour d'un petit-déjeuner copieux. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de les saluer, et Kate me fit un sourire qui en disait beaucoup trop, tandis que son compagnon me saluait poliment.

« Kate, les livres de Grey ?

\- Dans ta chambre, pourquoi ? »

Je ne répondis pas et m'y précipitai, laissant le soin à Kate de faire les hôtes parfaites auprès des deux frères Grey. Je les retrouvai rapidement sur mon bureau, encore dans l'enveloppe déchirée, et je les attrapai avant de me précipiter dans le salon et d'obliger Christian Grey à les prendre.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Voilà vos livres.

\- C'est un cadeau.

\- Je le refuse. C'est beaucoup trop cher. Si vous pensez qu'il suffit d'ouvrir votre portefeuille pour me faire plaisir... Vous avez tort. »

Christian Grey se mit à froncer des sourcils, mais ne répondit rien. Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction de son frère pour lui faire signe de partir. Elliot se leva en souriant et embrassa rapidement Kate qui reprit ses gloussements alors que je levai (encore) les yeux au ciel. L'air niais de ma colocataire était horripilant. Je raccompagnai nos invités à la porte alors qu'elle fondait sur sa chaise de plaisir. Je fis mon plus grand sourire aux frères Grey.

« Au revoir...

\- Elliot. Appelez-moi Elliot, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

J'eus un petit sourire sincère, avant d'accepter son offre avec un air d'agacement de la plus belle mauvaise foi. Il se mit à rire et commença à partir, laissant son frère derrière.

« Mademoiselle Steele...

\- Au revoir, Monsieur Grey. »

Et je lui claquai la porte au nez, faisant par la même occasion sursauter Kate, qui papillonna des yeux. Je sentis à son regard de Bambi qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me raconter sa soirée, et comme j'avais encore du temps avant de devoir travailler, je m'installai en face d'elle en soupirant.

« Tu as vingt minutes. »

Elle se mit à sautiller en gloussant à nouveau à tel point que j'eus presque des regrets à lui faire ce plaisir. En même temps, si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je devrais me farcir ce récit plus tard...

« Mais d'abord... José ?

\- Chez lui avec la gueule de bois.

\- Ok. Aller, vas-y.

\- C'était... Génial ! Merveilleux, fantastique ! Elliot a été parfait !

\- À ce point ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Son engin est...

\- Trop de détails, trop de détails, je ne veux pas savoir !

\- Fais pas ta prude ! »

Elle se mit à rire et me donna un petit coup de coude, avant de se remettre à rêver. Je soupirai : la voir rayonner était très mignon, mais aussi un peu agaçant pour la célibataire endurcie que j'étais.

« J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir...

\- Et moi, j'dois aller bosser. Pense à sortir les poubelles... »

x

Mon après-midi de travail m'épuisa plus que ce que je l'aurais voulu. Le contre-coup de la soirée se faisait ressentir malgré les médicaments tandis que je peinais à faire fonctionner mon cerveau pour classer correctement les livres que nous venions de recevoir. Cela eut au moins le mérite de me calmer et de me vider la tête, comme je devais faire appel à tout mon esprit pour me concentrer sur une tâche aussi simple que de lire un résumé... Et ce fut avec joie que je sortis de la librairie pour rentrer chez moi, jusqu'à ce que...

« AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Christian Grey. Encore. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Au pape ? Ben en tout cas, moi, je ne m'attendais pas à lui, raison pour laquelle je poussai un cri digne des plus beaux films d'horreur en le voyant. Ce qui ne lui fit pas spécialement plaisir, mais c'était de sa faute, alors tant pis pour lui. Il me fallait même quelques secondes pour que mon rythme cardiaque redescende à un niveau acceptable pour entamer une conversation avec cet homme sans le gifler.

« Mademoiselle Steele... Vous allez bien ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

\- Je suis venu vous chercher ! »

Je pus presque entendre un « bien évidemment » à la fin de sa phrase, tant le ton et la conviction de sa phrase l'exprimaient... Sauf que je ne me souvenais pas avoir pris le moindre rendez-vous avec cet homme – plutôt l'inverse, même, j'étais sûre de l'avoir envoyé balader de manière assez radicale... N'avais-je pas été claire dans mes propos ? Apparemment non...

« Me chercher ?

\- Je vous emmène faire un tour en hélicoptère. »

Je clignai des yeux lentement, et décidai de l'ignorer pour rentrer chez moi. Cette conversation était parfaitement absurde, comme toutes mes rencontres avec cet homme, à la vérité... Le mieux était encore de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

« Mademoiselle Steele, où allez-vous ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, quelle question !

\- Est-ce que vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire.

\- Oui, et j'ai choisi de l'ignorer. »

Il m'attrapa par le poignet et m'obligea à le regarder, ce qui eut comme seul mérite de m'énerver aussitôt. Ma mauvaise impression sur lui ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque fois que je le voyais : n'était-il pas capable de s'en rendre compte ? J'étais pourtant sûre d'être plutôt comprise facilement... Je me demandai alors si c'était de la bêtise ou de la provocation...

« Pourquoi ?

\- Vous ignorez bien mes questions, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts pour écouter vos élucubrations de mon côté ! »

Il se mit à froncer les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce dont je parlais, ce qui me fit pencher pour la bêtise, et m'exaspéra plus encore. En poussant un soupir énervé, je décidai de m'expliquer pour tenter de finir au plus vite cette conversation, et me libérai de sa poigne.

\- Déjà, lâchez-moi, voilà, merci beaucoup. Ensuite, je vous rappelle que je vous ai demandé, pas plus tard que ce matin pourquoi vous teniez tellement à me revoir alors que, et je cite, « vous n'êtes pas celui qu'il me faut » ! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, donc n'attendez pas de moi que je veuille vous voir ! Et n'espérez surtout pas, SURTOUT pas, que c'est en jetant votre argent par les fenêtres que vous me ferez changer d'avis !

Je me retournai d'un coup et recommençai à marcher sans plus me préoccuper (en apparence, tout du moins) de lui. En vérité, je devais reconnaître que son acharnement à vouloir me « voir », bien que cela me terrorisât, m'intriguait et me fascinait. Je voulais avoir une réponse, une raison qui justifierait de tels actes. Et j'avouais que la perspective de faire de l'hélicoptère était tentant... Non. Non, non, non. Je ne devais pas me laisser tenter aussi bêtement, ou ça allait être la catastrophe. Je refusais d'entrer dans une relation pareille : ce n'était pas sain. Il n'y avait que dans les mauvaises comédies romantiques que deux personnes pouvaient ainsi tomber amoureux sans aucune autre raison que... que parce que.

« Attendez, mademoiselle Steele ! »

Je refusai de lui répondre et continuai à avancer, résolue à terminer cela le plus rapidement possible. Soit il réussissait à trouver une raison, soit c'était fini entre nous !

« Attendez... Oh bon, d'accord ! Parce que vous m'intriguez ! Voilà, vous êtes contente ? »

Je m'arrêtai d'un coup et me retournai pour le regarder. Il semblait incroyablement gêné, la main devant le visage alors qu'il poussait un grand soupir. J'aurais juré qu'il avait les joues rouges... Mais c'était sans doute mon imagination. Je fis quelques pas en sa direction et me plantai devant lui avec une confidence toute feinte, tant sa réponse m'avait prise de court.

« Redites ça, pour voir ? »

Il soupira un moment et me répondit en me regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air visiblement très agacé par mon comportement.

« Vous m'intriguez, mademoiselle Steele.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Depuis que je suis devenu le directeur des entreprises Grey, tout le monde s'est aplati devant moi. Et quand je dis tout le monde, je le pense. Mais étrangement, pas vous. Et je trouve cela... étrange et intéressant. Vous avez tenu ferme et fait preuve d'une volonté très rafraîchissante.

\- Et alors ? Pourquoi cela vous intrigue-t-il autant ? »

Il se mit à sourire d'un air un peu flippant, et j'eus un léger mouvement de recul tandis qu'un frisson me parcourait. Je n'étais plus si sûre de vouloir une réponse, tout d'un coup... Mais il était déjà trop tard, puisqu'il allait tout de même me la donner...

« J'ai envie de vous BRISER, mademoiselle Steele. Je veux faire plier votre volonté à la mienne. »

C'était... C'était certainement le truc le plus flippant que qui que ce soit m'ait jamais dit, et pourtant je me sentais plutôt rassurée à présent que je l'avais entendu. Parce qu'au moins, j'avais la confirmation que ce type était un peu timbré. Voire même beaucoup, en fait. J'haussai les sourcils et fis une moue dubitative pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il venait de dire était plus qu'inapproprié, ce qu'il semblât comprendre assez aisément, puisqu'il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer.

« Je sais, j'ai l'air fou à dire ça, hein.

\- Rien qu'un chouïa, vraiment.

\- Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose pour que vous compreniez. Mais... pour ça, il va falloir que vous veniez chez moi. »

Je clignai lentement des yeux en me demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux, pour me rendre compte que oui, il était VRAIMENT sérieux. Après m'avoir dit un truc aussi flippant que « je veux vous briser », Christian Grey voulait que je le suive gentiment chez lui. C'était clair : ce type était non seulement timbré, mais en plus idiot.

« Laissez-moi passer un appel avant. »

Et je devais être encore plus idiote que lui pour accepter ça...

Je m'éloignai de quelques pas et composai rapidement le numéro de Kate qui décrocha au bout de trois sonneries, comme d'habitude... Elle semblait occupée, mais je n'en avais cure.

« Allo, Kate, écoute, je vais pas rentrer tout de suite...

\- Quoi, pourquoi ? J'avais pas fini de te parler de ma soirée avec Elliott...

\- Fais un article et envoie-le-moi par mail, ou sois patiente.

\- Rhooo, t'es pas cool ! Et pourquoi tu rentres pas ?

\- ... Je vais chez Christian Grey.

\- Pardon ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Nana ?!

\- Kaaaate ! Sois sérieuse cinq secondes.

\- Je croyais que tu le haïssais plus que tout au monde !

\- Oui, moi aussi. Si je n'ai pas donné de signe de vie dans deux heures, appelle la police, tu veux.

\- Hahahaha, d'accord ma vieille.

\- Au fait, José ?

\- T'inquiète, il va bien. Il a une gueule de bois terrible, du coup il est affalé sur notre sofa en pleurant. Il s'excuse pour avoir mouillé ton tee-shirt.

\- Dis-lui que je suis désolée que Grey lui ait fait ça.

\- Ouais, il le sait, et c'est pas de ta faute, t'inquiète.

\- Merci Kate. Et n'oublie pas ! Dans deux heures !

\- Maaaaiiis ouiiiii ! Éclate-toi ma vieille.

\- C'est ça l'alcoolo. Amuse-toi bien aussi. À toute. »

Je raccrochai avec un sourire et revins auprès de Christian Grey qui semblait surpris. Pendant un court instant, je me demandai s'il avait écouté ma conversation... Et finalement je me dis que je m'en moquais. Après tout, il devait se douter que j'allais faire quelque chose du genre. Il m'invita à le suivre en direction de sa voiture et m'ouvrit même la porte pour que je m'installe avec un soupir, n'arrivant pas à croire que j'acceptais vraiment de faire un truc aussi stupide...

Je ne pipai mot de tout le trajet, mais ce n'était pas grave puisqu'il ne semblait pas non plus prêt à parler. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt nerveux, comme s'il ne contrôlait pas la situation. Pour un malade du contrôle comme lui, cela devait être une pensée terrifiante... Ce qui m'arracha un léger sourire, malgré moi.

x

La voiture s'arrêta devant une bâtisse imposante, et je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler d'admiration en regardant le paysage. Il fallait que je reconnaisse que le multimilliardaire avait bon goût ! Si j'étais aussi pétée de tunes que lui, je n'aurais pas craché sur une maison comme celle-ci... Elle était grande, dans un style gracieusement épuré mais pas dénudé, qui donnait une impression de grandeur mais pas d'écrasement. Dans des tons écrus doux, entourée de quelques arbres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler d'admiration, ce qui fit sourire mon hôte.

Je levai les yeux au ciel (toujours) et le suivis à l'intérieur de la maison, qui démontrait autant de bon goût que l'extérieur. J'étais assez surprise de constater que la décoration n'était pas pédante, et de me demander si c'était bien lui qui l'avait choisie ou s'il s'étais fait aider pour qu'il ne mette pas des tableaux archi-chers partout, ou des statues de lui grandeur « ego » un peu partout... Peu importait. La décoration telle qu'elle était me plaisait, et je me pris à penser que je pourrais vivre dans un endroit pareil. Tout respirait une richesse élégante d'aristocratie intelligente et modeste, comme si le dix-neuvième avait décidé de se moderniser un peu.

« Je peux prendre votre manteau ?

\- Non, merci.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci.

\- Vous allez me répondre de cette manière à chaque fois ?

\- Tant que je le jurerai nécessaire, oui. »

Je retirai mon manteau et le gardai dans les bras pour regarder tout autour de moi. D'un coup, la maison me semblât beaucoup trop vide... Christian Grey ne semblait pas avoir le moindre employés chez lui (ou alors ils étaient extrêmement discrets) : avait-il vraiment besoin d'autant d'espace ? Parce que bon, si encore il avait des employés à résidence, je pourrais comprendre, mais vivre tout seul dans une maison qui pourrait accueillir trois générations, c'était quand même un peu... prétentieux, ouais. C'était le mot.

« Vous accepterez tout de même un verre d'eau ? »

Il aurait été contraire à mon éducation de refuser encore une fois une boisson, surtout s'il s'agissait d'eau. Bien que l'hôte ait à se plier à quelques convenances envers ses invités, l'hôte se devait aussi de se plier à certaines d'entre elle envers celui qui l'invitait... J'hochai donc la tête et il m'invita à m'installer sur une chaise face à une table beaucoup trop grande. Ce que je fis, pour ne pas me sentir complètement abandonnée. Il revint rapidement avec un verre d'eau, trois biscottes et du thé. J'acceptai l'eau, et entamai la conversation, faute d'autre chose à faire en attendant qu'il se décide à m'expliquer tout le schmilblick.

« C'est une grande maison.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Vous avez vraiment besoin d'autant d'espace ?

\- ... Pourquoi ? »

Je clignai des yeux lentement en vidant mon verre cul sec. (Heureusement, c'était bel et bien de l'eau. J'aurais peut-être dû être plus prudente, mais bon, sur le moment...) Je n'étais pas aidée, tiens ! Parfois, j'avais l'impression de parler à un mur... Quel dommage ! Alors que je sentais qu'il était possible (en le poussant très très fort) d'avoir une conversation de plus de dix secondes ! Je soupirai et décidai de mettre les pieds dans le plat pour en finir le plus rapidement possible : c'était pas tout ça, mais je tenais pas spécialement à prendre racine. J'en profitai pour envoyer un message à Kate pour la rassurer (même si j'étais certaine qu'elle avait déjà oublié sa mission).

« Bon. Que vouliez-vous me montrer ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis venue ici pour une raison précise, monsieur Grey. Mon temps n'est peut-être pas aussi... précieux... (je sifflai à moitié ce mot. Cela fait toujours son petit effet dans une conversation.) mais j'entends tout de même ne pas le gâcher, si possible. »

« Très bien. Mais avant cela... »

Le multimilliardaire se leva et disparut un moment dans la salle d'à côté. Il revint rapidement avec des feuilles de papier et un stylo, alors que je le regardais avec stupéfaction, en me demandant sérieusement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est un contrat de non-divulgation.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce contrat stipule que vous ne parlerez de rien de ce que vous allez voir aujourd'hui à qui que ce soit. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. Avant d'arrêter, en me rendant compte qu'il était sérieux le bougre ! Je secouai la tête en soupirant.

« J'espère que c'est une blague.

\- Je crains que non.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me montrer pour prendre autant de précautions, bon sang ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire avant que vous ayez signé.

\- Un contrat tout prêt. Waouh. Je sais pas comment je dois comprendre ça.

\- Vous allez signer ?

\- Jamais de la vie. C'est vous qui voulez absolument me montrer je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, pas moi. »

Il me regarda d'un air sévère, et je dus faire preuve de pas mal de volonté pour lui rendre son regard. Mais finalement, je finis par détourner la tête en soupirant d'agacement : je n'avais pas la patience de jouer à ce jeu, du moins pas ce soir-là.

« Le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous, est une promesse. Je jure de ne parler à personne de ce que je vais voir ici, tant que ce que vous me montrez est légal. Je peux signer ça. Votre contrat, non. »

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, mais il finit par accepter et m'apporter une feuille blanche pour que je rédige la promesse que je venais de lui faire, avant de la passer à Grey pour qu'il vérifie et signe à son tour. Ce qui donna au final quelque chose comme cela :

x

_ « Moi, Anastasia Maria Steele, en ce ***********, de mon plein gré et en pleines possessions de mes moyens, je jure de garder le secret sur les activités de monsieur Christian Grey, tant que celles-ci demeurent légales. En cas de non-respect de cette promesse, l'intéressé recevra évidemment réparations._

_ Écrit, lu, signé et approuvé par_

_ Anastasia Maria Steele_

_ Christian Andrew Grey »_

x

Oui, Andrew. Mais ce n'est pas le propos. Le multimilliardaire se mit à sourire en m'invitant à me lever et à le suivre dans les couloirs de sa demeure, qui, au fur et à mesure, se transformait à mes yeux en petit labyrinthe...

« Bien, maintenant mademoiselle Steele, je vais vous montrer ma salle de jeux.

\- Votre salle de jeux, sérieusement ?

\- Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la pièce où vous ranger vos jeux de GameBoy que vous voulez me montrer...

\- Vous supposez bien.

\- ... mais tout ce cinéma pour me montrer vos sex-toys, c'est pas un peu abusé quand même ? »

Il se mit à sourire à cette remarque, tandis que nous nous approchions d'une porte rouge complètement déplacée dans le décor, avant de me lancer joyeusement :

« C'est ce que nous allons voir, mademoiselle Steele.

\- Non mais je ne suis pas venue voir vos poupées gonf... »

Avec un sourire provocant, Christian Grey ouvrit alors la porte d'un geste théâtral, en plein milieu de ma phrase, m'interrompant net dans mon élan.

« ...flab... Oh. »


	7. What is this sit

**_Chapitre 7 : What is this s*it ?_**

* * *

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous parlez d'une « salle de jeux ».

\- Pas trop déçue de ce que vous voyez ?

\- Franchement, j'aurais plutôt choisi de l'appeler la « salle du donjon ».

\- Le principe était de trouver une appellation qui ne révèle pas ce qu'il s'y passe... Et ce n'était pas le sens de la question !

\- Ben on peut toujours penser que vous êtes fan de jeu de rôle.

\- C'EST du jeu de rôle.

\- Nan, mais je veux dire le vrai jeu de rôle qui inclut pas forcément de sexe...

\- ... Peu importe ! « Salle du donjon », ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas assez discret.

\- Pourquoi, vous parlez de votre salle de jeux à vos collègues ? »

Christian Grey fut pris de cours par mes questions, me donnant l'occasion de me concentrer davantage sur les lieux. La première chose qui me frappa, ce fut cette ambiance pesante, sucrée et épicée qui donnait à l'ensemble un air de mystère et de danger langoureux, parfaitement en thème. Du bon travail, il fallait le reconnaître. Je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à comprendre à quoi elle était due, mais j'appréciais sa qualité.

Les murs étaient peints dans des tons sombres mais doux, ce qui donnait à cet espace confiné une certaine chaleur. Pourpre et brun foncé, surtout. Quelques meubles très épurés, dans des tons sombres aussi. Et surtout, rangés avec un soin presque malsain, quelques uns des « jouets » du maître de maison. Des cravaches exposées sur le mur, différentes cordes soigneusement astiquées et pendues à des portes-manteaux. J'aurais pu parier qu'il avait des tenues en cuir dans la penderie que je remarquai dans un coin de la salle. Il y avait aussi un immense lit un peu prétentieux, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui m'intéressait le plus : des lits, on peut en voir partout, même si on avait accroché des cordages et des chaînes autour, dans une ambiance « prison de luxe ».

« Vous avez pas mal de choses, dîtes-moi... Et même le fouet à neuf queues ! Surprenant...

\- Pourquoi, vous n'imaginez pas un homme de la haute avoir ce genre de passe-temps ?

\- Si si, totalement. C'est même à mon avis davantage les richards dans votre genre que les autres qui font ça. Ce qui me surprend, c'est le soin que vous mettez dans l'installation de la pièce et l'ambiance. Vous l'avez fait tout seul ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! »

Son air de fierté blessé m'arracha un nouveau sourire, alors que j'avançais un peu dans la salle, regardant tout autour de moi. Lorsque je fus au centre de celle-ci, je me tournais vers lui et lui dis avec un petit sourire en coin :

« Dans ce cas, vous remontez un peu dans mon estime. Vous avez bon goût. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez une attitude de sociopathe aussi.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Vous êtes tout excusé. »

Il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié ma vanne, puisqu'il se mit à me faire la tête, alors que je me demandais depuis combien de temps j'avais autant d'assurance face aux gens... C'était assez curieux, quand j'y pensais... Mais je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par le multimilliardaire :

« Dîtes quelque chose !

\- Quelque chose. Non, bon, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez de votre temps libre, hein. Du moment que vous le faîtes avec des personnes consentantes...

\- Cela ne vous écoeure pas ? Ne vous choque pas ? »

Je clignai lentement des yeux en le regardant, avant de pousser un gros soupir. Cet homme avait un véritable gros problème à résoudre, et ce n'était pas ses pratiques sexuelles...

« Non. Je m'en fous royalement, vu que je n'ai pas l'intention de participer. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à dire quelque chose, les sourcils froncés, mais dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réussir à prononcer des mots audibles et cohérents à mes oreilles.

« Mais... heu... Vous avez compris que je voulais vous le faire... ?

\- Oui, jusqu'ici, vous avez été plutôt clair. Et je suppose que lorsque vous disiez « briser ma volonté », c'était faire de moi une soumise dans vos jeux.

\- C'est exact...

\- Désolée, mais je ne suis vraiment, vraiment pas intéressée. Mais vraiment pas. Même pas un chouia. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais c'est avec VOUS que j'ai envie de le faire. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, comme face à un enfant un peu capricieux (ce qu'il me donnait l'impression d'être). Il avait beau être le dominant dans ses yeux de rôle, je n'avais aucune intention de lui obéir ainsi.

« Tant pis. »

Je commençai à sortir de la pièce et à renfiler mon manteau, mais il m'attrapa le poignet pour m'obliger à le regarder. J'essayai de me dégager, mais il me serrait tellement fort que j'avais peur de me briser un os, aussi le laissai-je faire. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de panique et de colère que je n'arrivais pas à analyser.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident ?

\- Non. »

Ce fut à mon tour d'être prise au dépourvu par sa réponse. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il ne comprenne pas. Quelqu'un avait raté l'assemblage quelque part là-haut... Je serrai le poing en prenant une grande respiration lente, en fermant les yeux. Il ne fallait pas s'énerver, c'était inutile. Pas pour ça. Pas pour lui. En rouvrant les yeux, je me décidai à lui donner l'explication la plus limpide possible, pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

« Je n'ai aucune, absolument aucune, envie de devenir votre jouet.

\- Vous ne serez pas mon jouet, mais ma partenaire !

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, et je ne sais pas si vous me respecterez. Pour le moment, ce que vous avez fait n'est pas pour me rassurer. Alors avant de vouloir me parler de jeux sexuels, travaillez sur la possibilité que je vous voie comme autre chose qu'un PERVERS MANIPULATEUR ! »

Sans que je ne le veuille, le ton était monté, jusqu'à ce que je cris les derniers mots. Aussitôt le multimilliardaire me lâcha, et je fis un pas en arrière. En revanche, mes paroles prenaient leur envol sans que je ne puisse plus les arrêter.

« Je me fous de savoir si vous m'avez trouvée intéressante ou non ! De mon point de vue, vous êtes un stalkeur qui s'impose dans ma vie ! Vous ne m'attirez pas, Grey, vous me faîtes peur !

\- Et vous avez raison d'avoir peur !

\- JE NE PLAISANTE PAS !

\- Moi non plus.

\- Et vous espérez que je me soumette à vous. Ha. Ha. Hahahahaha. »

Je fus prise d'un fou rire dément, alors que l'absurdité de notre conversation m'apparaissait clairement. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. D'un coup, une immense fatigue s'empara de moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi et oublier toute cette conversation.

« Laissez-moi partir.

\- Mademoiselle Steele...

\- Ramenez-moi chez moi ou j'appelle la police.

\- Vous avez signé une promesse vous empêchant de parler de ça à qui que ce soit...

\- ... Tant que ça reste légal. Me retenir chez vous contre mon gré, c'est illégal. Alors maintenant, indiquez-moi la sortie. »

Il se mit à froncer les sourcils, mais fit un geste de la tête et commença à avancer. Dans un silence pesant, je le suivis dans les couloirs, sans même faire attention à où il m'emmenait. Au point où j'en étais, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Et puis, je comptais mettre ma menace à exécution s'il ne tenait pas sa part du marché.

Ma main droite s'était emparée de mon portable avec lequel je jouais pour me rassurer, vérifiant au passage que j'avais encore de la batterie en cas de besoin. Je remarquai que Kate m'avait envoyé un message : « Alors, comment ça se passe ? Tu t'amuses bien ? ». Si elle savait... Mais je ne pouvais même pas lui raconter maintenant, à cause de cette foutue promesse ! Il me fallait un doliprane de toute urgence. Et ce n'était certainement pas à cet homme que j'allais en demander un...

Rapidement, nous fûmes dehors. Il m'ouvrit à nouveau la porte de la voiture pour inviter à entrer dedans, et je m'installai avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Ma migraine empirait, et le trajet risquait d'être long. Malheureusement pour moi, malgré ma mise en scène parfaite pour indiquer que je ne VOULAIS pas discuter, le multimilliardaire se sentit obligé de me faire la conversation. Génial...

« Mademoiselle Steele, je ne comprends pas votre réticence. Je suis sûr que si vous essayiez, cela vous plairait !

\- De me faire fouetter par vous ?

\- Hé bien oui !

\- Vous savez, monsieur Grey, j'essaie de comprendre si vous êtes fou ou stupide. Pour le moment, je pencherais vers fou ET stupide.

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes bien insolente ! Dois-je vous rappeler à qui appartient la voiture dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ? »

Pour seule réponse, je me contentai de jouer avec mon portable en affichant très clairement le numéro de la police. Bizarrement, cela suffit à le faire taire... Du moins, un instant seulement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous repousse autant dans le BDSM ?

\- Vous ?

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Écoutez, je ne vous connais pas, je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Je vois pas pourquoi j'irai perdre ma virginité avec vous !

\- Pardon ? Vous êtes vierge ?

\- Ça vous dérange ?

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Qu'avez-vous fait tout ce temps ?

\- Étudier. J'ai jugé, ô combien naïvement, que bosser pour réussir à entrer à l'université était plus important que de laisser un pénis pénétrer mon vagin, c'est fou, nan ? »

Il resta coi un moment, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et je levai les yeux au ciel en priant pour qu'une faille spatio-temporelle me fasse arriver plus vite chez moi. Ce qui échoua, bien sûr. Je n'étais pas dans une série de science-fiction. Je dus faire preuve d'une patience infinie pour l'écouter parler des « plaisirs insoupçonnés du BDSM ». Comme si ça m'intéressait vraiment... Après plusieurs minutes, n'en pouvant plus, je me retournai vers lui et lui lançai méchamment :

« Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche VRAIMENT ! Taisez-vous ! »

J'eus tout de même un sursaut de politesse en pensant à la tête horrifiée que ma mère ferait en m'entendant parler ainsi, et je rajoutai donc après quelques secondes un « s'il-vous-plaît » guère convaincu et guère convaincant. Bien inutile aussi, puisqu'il s'était déjà tu. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un lui parle comme ça : c'était un gosse de riche, personne ne devait jamais lui avoir crié dessus, le pauvre petit !

x

Enfin, après un moment interminable, je vis mon quartier. Quel soulagement ! Dès que j'eus l'occasion, je sortis de la voiture sans même prendre le temps de dire au revoir à mon conducteur. Je ne courais pas, de peur de tomber par terre lamentablement. C'aurait été plutôt gênant pour fuir rapidement. Je l'entendis vaguement me crier quelque chose, mais je n'écoutais pas, je ne me retournais pas. Je ne m'arrêtais même pas pour sortir mes clefs, que je sortis de mon sac avec dextérité en évitant les passants et les poteaux.

Je ne ralentis la cadence qu'une fois à l'intérieur de mon immeuble, certaine qu'il n'était plus derrière moi. Je décidai de monter les escaliers lentement plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur, afin de reprendre mon souffle et de me donner une contenance avant d'affronter Kate.

Ce fut peine perdue. Mais vraiment. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte, Kate me sauta dessus, alors que j'apercevais José dans l'appartement, l'air un peu pâle mais content. Et au moment où Kate commença à vouloir me poser des questions, sans savoir pourquoi, j'éclatai en sanglots.

Cela promettait d'être une trèèèèèèès longue soirée...


	8. Black out

_**Chapitre 8 : Black-out**_

* * *

Et en effet, ce fut une longue soirée. Parce que ni Kate ni José n'étaient décidés à me laisser tranquille avec ça. Il faut dire que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils me voyaient dans un tel état... ou même tout simplement pleurer, quelle que soit l'intensité, d'ailleurs. En me voyant éclater en sanglots, Kate décréta l'état d'urgence et sortit tout le matériel spécial « soirée-de-rupture-et-autres-catastrophes-sentimentales ». José me prépara un bon bain avant de s'éclipser discrètement, en sachant que je me sentirai plus à l'aise avec seulement Kate (mais bon, faut pas se leurrer, je sais qu'ils se racontent tout ce qui me concerne) : j'appréciai cette preuve de tact de sa part. Cela me changeait de quelqu'un, tiens, de savoir ainsi QUAND partir et arrêter...

Je passais presque une demi-heure dans la salle de bains, immergée dans l'eau. Une première pour moi, qui avais l'habitude de prendre des douches de dix minutes maximum... Protégée dans mon pyjama à fleurs, je rejoignis Kate dans le salon, où elle se chargea du reste... Lorsque je me mis à suffisamment ressembler à un burrito, tout entourée de couvertures que j'étais, au goût de ma colocataire, elle m'installa devant une comédie romantico-niaise par excellence. Aucune de nous deux ne prêtait réellement attention à ce qui se déroulait devant nos yeux, le film n'était qu'un prétexte, puisqu'elle commença « discrètement » à essayer d'en savoir plus durant la première déclaration d'amour tragique.

« Alors... Hum... Tu vas bien ? »

Je baragouinai sans vraiment répondre, mais ma chère colocataire n'en fut pas découragée, loin de là : elle était même d'autant plus motivée à m'interroger.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Ça te ferait peut-être du bien...

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez lui pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

\- ...

\- Nana ? »

Je la regardais d'un air vague me dirait-elle plus tard, comme si j'étais en transe ou, plus probable, extrêmement fatiguée. Je soupirai en me passant une main dans les cheveux, avant de lui tendre la main pour qu'elle me passe un pot de glace.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai signé une promesse de non-divulgation d'informations. Je ne peux pas en parler.

\- PARDON ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? Non-divulgation ? Promesse ? Signé ?

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE QUOI ?

\- ... Ah, d'accord.

\- VRAIMENT, NANA ? IL T'A VRAIMENT FAIT FAIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ?

\- Au départ, ça devait être un contrat complet, mais j'ai réduit à ça.

\- QUOI ? »

L'entendre crier comme une truie qu'on égorge ne me plaisait pas spécialement, donc je commençai à faire abstraction de sa voix pour me concentrer sur l'intrigue passiiiiiooooonante de la comédie romantique. C'était nul et peu original, mais au moins je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir. Mais évidemment, Kate ne se laissa pas découragée par mon comportement. Au contraire, cela semblait l'avoir motivée encore davantage à m'interroger à ce sujet.

« NANAAAAA ! Explique-moi ce qu'il se paaaasse !

\- Non. Je ne peux pas.

\- Nanaaaa !

\- Non.

\- Mais heu !

\- Non. »

Je vous épargne les dix minutes de cet échange d'un rare enrichissement intellectuel pour passer directement au moment où nous avons réussi à avancer dans la conversation, parce que j'étais trop épuisée pour continuer ce jeu débile : Kate avait toujours eu plus de volonté que moi pour ce genre de choses. Donc, alors que je buvais du chocolat chaud, elle continuait à essayer de me voler des informations.

« Il t'a frappée ?

\- Non.

\- Il t'a touchée de manière indécente ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

\- Kaaate...

\- Pardon. Il t'a touchée tout court ?

\- Non.

\- Il t'a insultée ?

\- ... Nooooon ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Il m'a montré son jardin secret et a tenté de me l'imposer.

\- OH ! OH ! EXPLIQUE-MOI !

\- Je. N'ai. Pas. Le. Droit.

\- Mais heeeeuuu ! Il n'en saura riiiien !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Avec lui, je me méfie.

\- Rhooo, t'es pas drôle.

\- M'en fiche. »

Je m'endormais à moitié devant la télé, me sentant déjà beaucoup mieux depuis que j'étais rentrée. Je commençais même à me sentir un peu plus en sécurité. Et je finis même par m'endormir sans que Kate ne réussisse à me maintenir éveillée.

x

Le lendemain, j'aurais presque pu passer outre toute cette histoire si l'impensable ne s'était pas produit. C'est-à-dire... Je vais vous raconter.

Je m'étais levée normalement pour aller à mes cours, parce que ce sont des choses que les étudiants font, entre deux fêtes, et je m'étais préparée pour ma journée. Rien d'exceptionnel jusque-là, n'est-ce pas ? Pour moi non plus, et c'aurait été parfait. Une journée normale ne m'aurait pas fait de mal après tous ces événements étranges...

Mais non. J'eus à peine le temps de marcher trois mètres dans la rue en chantonnant, que je me fis attaquer par derrière par... je ne sais pas qui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette personne était plus grande que moi, qu'elle m'a mis une main poilue sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et...

Et après, ça, ben j'ai été assommée.

Quelle merveilleuse journée qui commençait...

* * *

_Je suis désolée pour le temps qu'a pris ce chapitre à arriver, mais j'avoue que j'ai été prise par le temps et aussi que je ne sais pas trop commencer continuer cette histoire... Je m'éloigne de plus en plus du livre, et je n'avais pas prévu le coup... Désolée pour cela. Merci pour tous vos messages et pour votre patience. _


	9. Carrots for life

**Chapitre 9 : Carrots for life**

* * *

Je me réveillai avec un mal de tête de tous les diables, peu surprenant après le superbe traitement que j'avais reçu. J'ignorais où j'étais, et surtout depuis combien de temps j'y étais. Une chose était sûre : j'y étais mal installée. Lorsque j'essayai de me relever, je me rendis compte que mes poignets étaient attachés. Et mes chevilles. Et mon torse. En fait, j'étais totalement ligotée à un lit pas confortable.

C'était pas une bonne chose. Du tout. Rapidement, je passais en revue ce dont je me souvenais, et en arrivais à une conclusion bien désagréable : j'avais été enlevée. Aussi improbable que cela puisse être, moi, Anastasia Steele, j'avais été enlevée. Alors oui, je me suis mise à rire comme une folle pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de me mettre à pleurer comme une fontaine mal calibrée. Autant dire que je ne devais pas avoir l'air saine d'esprit.

Heureusement que personne n'était venu me voir avant au moins une bonne heure, hahaha. Ha. Ha. Non, je me sentais vraiment super seule. J'aurais aimé voir n'importe qui à ce moment-là... Et en même temps, vue ma tête, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi...

Une fois que j'eus bien pleuré, je me rendis compte que j'avais très faim et très soif. Je me mis donc à le dire à voix haute, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre et m'apporter n'importe quoi de nourrissant. Je n'eus pas de réponse pendant un long moment, et je commençais à être vraiment assoiffée.

« Allo ? Quelqu'un ? Même de l'eau, hein ! AAAAALLLLOOOOOOOO ? »

Après le cri du désespoir, je cessais de parler, n'espérant plus de réponse. Et ce fut – évidemment – à ce moment-là que j'entendis des bruits de pas venir vers moi. Trop fatiguée pour relever la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je fus éblouie par la lampe allumée et me mis à grogner un peu de mécontentement, ce qui fit rire la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Je m'excuse, mademoiselle. J'aurais dû vu prévenir avant d'allumer. »

Ma seule réponse fut un grognement supplémentaire.

« J'ai crû entendre que vous aviez faim. J'espère que vous aimez les carottes, je n'ai guère trouvé mieux... »

Honnêtement, je m'en fichais avec une puissance infinie, tant que j'avais de la nourriture dans ma bouche. Et mon interlocuteur l'avait bien compris.

« Je pourrais vous nourrir... Mais je pense que vous trouveriez cela dégradant... »

J'hochais frénétiquement la tête alors qu'il s'installait à côté de moi.

« Donc je peux vous détacher pour manger, si vous promettez de ne pas tenter de vous échapper.

\- P...promis. »

Il me détacha, et je m'empressais d'attraper les carottes et d'en avaler deux ou trois fourchettes goulûment. Même en sachant que c'était certainement un vieux plat réchauffé, je les trouvais délicieuse, et une fois que j'eus la certitude de pouvoir manger, je m'installais plus à mon aise pour observer mon ravisseur, évidemment masqué.

« Et... Vous êtes qui ?

\- Si je suis masqué, c'est évidemment que je ne veux pas vous révéler mon identité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Certes. Mais si l'on doit continuer à communiquer, il vaudrait mieux que je sache comment vous appeler, non ?

\- En effet. Appelez-moi Carla., ça ira très bien.

\- Ccccccaaaaarla ?

\- ... Vous n'aimez pas ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Ferdinand ?

\- Nan.

\- Bon, David ?

\- Moooouuuuuais. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant que je mangeais encore. Il me regardait (?) manger sans rien dire, et je me serais presque sentie coupable si je n'avais pas été enlevée. Étrangement, ça me permettait de me sentir moins coupable à manger devant lui. Je finis mon assiette avant de la lui tendre encore.

« Hum. Plus ?

\- La nourriture avant les informations ?

\- Qui sait quand je pourrais à nouveau manger...

\- Intelligente. Et si j'avais empoisonné la nourriture ?

\- Ben au moins j'aurais bien mangé. »

Il sortit de la salle en riant, pensant bien à verrouiller la porte derrière lui pour m'empêcher de sortir. Si je voulais sortir, c'était raté...


	10. True Gentleman

_**Chapitre 10 : True Gentleman**_

* * *

Il fallut près de deux heures (d'après moi en tout cas) à David pour revenir, ce qui me fit très peur. J'avais peur de rester toute seule. J'étais à sa merci : s'il décidait de m'abandonner ici, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire... Aussi, lorsqu'il revint, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, d'autant plus qu'il avait plus de nourriture. Un gâteau en fait. Il m'avait apporté le dessert. Ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait mis aussi longtemps.

« Excusez-moi. C'était difficile de trouver une pâtisserie ouverte.

\- Oh, merci... Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aller si loin...

\- Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai enlevée que je dois me comporter comme un rustre. Vous êtes peut-être ma captive, mais je tâcherai de faire en sorte que cette expérience soit la moins traumatisante possible pour vous.

\- Honorée... »

Il eut un petit rire en finissant de découper le gâteau et de me tendre une part avec une cuillère. Je l'acceptai poliment et me mis à manger avec plaisir la pâtisserie en l'interrogeant davantage.

« Mais c'aurait été moins traumatisant de ne pas du tout être enlevée, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Malheureusement, j'ai besoin de vous, mademoiselle Steele.

\- Besoin de moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir m'aider à obtenir...

\- Moi ?

\- ... En obligeant monsieur Grey à faire l'échange. »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma cuillère de gâteau en entendant ce nom, tant cela me semblait absurde. Mon ravisseur eut la décence d'attendre que j'eus fini de m'étouffer avant de reprendre la parole ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'y mettrai pas ma main au feu, mais j'étais presque sûre de l'avoir même vu esquisser un geste pour m'aider.

« Puisque monsieur Grey est le seul à avoir cette chose.

\- De l'argent ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre.

\- Mais pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis la personne qu'il vous faut ? Je l'ai plaqué, monsieur Grey. Pourquoi viendrait-il me sauver ? »

David ne me répondit pas et se mit à la place à rire gentiment. Je décidai de continuer à manger le gâteau sans insister : s'il n'avait pas voulu répondre, il devait avoir une raison, et je ne tenais pas à l'énerver. Mon ravisseur décida alors de se lever et de repartir.

« Je suis navré de vous laisser, mademoiselle Steele, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire. Je reviendrai rapidement à vous. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

J'hochai la tête alors qu'il refermait la porte en emportant avec lui le couteau, m'abandonnant à nouveau dans la salle, toute seule dans le silence...

Soudainement, je n'avais plus faim.

x

Je sais que je n'avais pas de raison de me plaindre de ma situation. Enfin, relativement pas de raison de me plaindre, puisque j'avais tout de même été enlevée. Mais avec tous les récits d'enlèvements que j'avais pu entendre ou lire, je m'en tirais plutôt à bon compte. Mon ravisseur était poli, gentil, cultivé. Il me tenait compagnie lors de mes repas et discutait avec moi. David était quelqu'un de passionnant : il pouvait parler de presque tout, et écouter tout ce que je pouvais dire. Il m'apportait la nourriture que je lui demandais, même les demandes les plus excentriques, et il répondait à tous mes appels. J'aurais presque pu croire que j'étais dans un hôtel très à cheval sur le service client... si je n'étais pas constamment enfermée, et que David ne passait pas son temps à me rappeler que j'étais bien prisonnière.

x

J'avais eu une fois le rappel vraiment cruel de ma situation : lorsqu'il avait fallu téléphoner à Grey pour discuter rançon. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qui s'y est dit – David parlait avec un modificateur de voix qui le rendait peu clair, et puis j'étais à moitié sonnée, donc je ne faisais pas trop attention à ce qu'il se passait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne colle le téléphone sur mon oreille en me disant de parler.

« Allo ?

\- Mademoiselle Steele ! Vous allez bien ? Il ne vous a pas fait de mal ?

\- Heu... Quoi ? Oui, ça va...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire en sorte de vous délivrer, mademoiselle Ste... »

Aussitôt, David retira le téléphone de mon oreille pour reprendre la conversation. Je n'entendais évidemment pas les réponses données par Christian Grey, mais il était facile de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Pour le moment, elle va bien, mais cela peut changer. Je veux que vous me donniez ce que je vous demande. Hum hum... Vendredi soir à 20h, aux coordonnées que je vous enverrai plus tard. Hum ? J'ai mes méthodes, Grey. Venez seul, et ne prévenez pas la police, ou la jeune femme en payera le prix. … Non. Au revoir, Grey. »

Et il raccrocha en soupirant avant de se retourner vers moi, qui avais attendu patiemment sur le lit. Comme il portait toujours son masque, c'était difficile à dire, mais j'étais presque sûre qu'il me lançait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, avant de prendre la parole.

« Et voilà mademoiselle Steele. Ce vendredi, vous serez libre. »

En entendant cela, je me sentis étrangement triste : ne plus pouvoir parler avec David... Et en me rendant compte de cela, j'eus un moment de vertige. David dut le voir, parce qu'il me demanda si j'allais bien.

« Je crois... C'est juste que...

\- Oui ?

\- Vous pensez que je pourrais être atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm ?

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être libre.

\- Huuum. En effet, c'est étrange. Mais rien qu'un psychologue ne puisse aider à surpasser. Tout se passera bien, vous verrez. »

Je lui souris pensivement tandis qu'il allait vers la porte pour me laisser à nouveau seule. Mais au moment où il allait partir, je le retins.

« Attendez, encore une chose !

\- Oui, mademoiselle Steele ?

\- C'est quand vendredi ? »

* * *

_Note : Je suis vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps à avancer cette histoire, mais entre les cours, les projets divers et le fait que je ne sais pas du tout où me mène cette histoire, c'est un peu difficile d'écrire. Je suis désolée. Cette histoire part en cacahuètes. Merci à ceux qui ont la patience de la lire quand même._


	11. Liberacion

_**Chapitre 11 : Liberación**_

* * *

Vendredi arriva au bout d'un moment, mais étant enfermée dans une cave, j'aurais eu du mal à déterminer combien de temps s'était écoulé. En tout cas, j'étais plutôt contente de ne pas avoir eu mes règles pendant mon enlèvement. C'aurait été vraiment une catastrophe. Enfin bref.

Pour des raisons pratiques, David m'avait rendormie et bandé les yeux pour ne pas que je puisse comprendre où j'étais ni où il m'emmenait. Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète, étrangement. Jusqu'ici, David m'avait bien traitée, et je ne voyais pas de raison pour que cela change. Il me fit même la conversation pendant le trajet, qui ne dura pas très longtemps. Nous arrivâmes alors au point de rendez-vous, et il me fit asseoir sur un banc avant de m'attacher les mains et de retirer le bandage qui me couvrait les yeux.

Le parc était magnifique à cette heure-ci. Quel dommage de ne pas en profiter à cause d'une stupide demande de rançon. D'autant plus que mon « sauveur » n'arriva pas avant au moins une vingtaine de minutes. Une seule voiture, deux hommes de main et Christian Grey. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à nous voir, et immédiatement j'eus l'impression d'être transportée dans un film d'action de bas-étage, avec Christian et David se toisant du regard, droits comme des I, dans toute l'ampleur du cliché. Pour peu, on verrait presque des éclairs... C'était ridicule. Mais au moins, les gardes du corps de Grey semblaient de s'ennuyer au moins autant que moi.

Il y eut un long moment de silence gênant. N'importe qui d'autre (d'après les films) aurait retenu sa respiration devant l'intensité de la tension qui régnait... Mais j'étais complètement gênée, et je me mis à toussoter dans l'espoir que cela ferait réagir quelqu'un. Finalement, après deux tentatives ratées, David finit enfin par prendre la parole, tandis que les deux gardes du corps et moi-même soupirions de soulagement à l'idée que les choses allaient enfin se bouger :

« Vous avez la rançon, monsieur Grey ? »

Le multimilliardaire plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste pour en ressortir un petit machin noir que je devinais vaguement être une clef USB. Wahou, voilà ce que je valais. Quinze euros max au supermarché ! Merci les gars, ça fait toujours plaisir... David devait sentir que j'étais plutôt surprise par cette situation, parce qu'il chuchota doucement :

« Ce n'est pas la clef qui est important, mais ce qu'il y a dedans, mademoiselle Steele.

\- J'aurais pensé à de l'argent.

\- C'aurait été trop simple.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette clef ?

\- De quoi faire tomber un empire.

\- Oh. Okay. Wahou. Rien que ça. »

Il me lança un sourire et tenta de reprendre son combat de regard avec Christian Grey. Mais il n'était pas question pour moi de continuer à les observer sans rien faire. Je décidai de demander haut et fort :

« Et comment on fait pour l'échange ? »

Visiblement, aucun des deux hommes n'avait réfléchi à la question... Je soupirai, en me disant que cela risquait encore de durer très longtemps, à ce rythme-là. David finit par dire :

« Bien, nous allons faire la chose suivante. Vous allez envoyer la clef USB à mademoiselle Steele qui va me la rapporter pour que je vérifie son contenu. Si vous avez tenu parole, je la laisserai repartir avec vous, et je continuerai ma route.

-Et comment être sûr que VOUS teniez parole ?

-Je pense que les armes de vos compagnons suffiront à s'en assurer, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Christian Grey hocha la tête et je me rapprochai un peu pour faire ce que l'on m'avait demandé de faire. J'apportai la clef à David qui ne prit que quelques secondes pour vérifier le contenu, avant d'hocher la tête et de me sourire, avant de murmurer :

« Il semblerait que ce soit la fin de notre aventure.

\- Vous avez ce que vous voulez ?

\- C'est exact. Vous êtes donc libre de partir désormais. Au revoir, mademoiselle Steele.

\- Au revoir... »

J'étais un peu triste de devoir renoncer à la compagnie d'un jeune homme aussi charmant, malgré le plaisir que je prenais à savoir que j'allais bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez moi. J'hochais néanmoins la tête, sans bouger immédiatement. David se pencha vers moi et me fit une bise, profitant de l'occasion pour murmurer :

« Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, mon véritable prénom est Isaac. »

Puis se tourna vers tout le monde et commença à partir en reculons en essayant d'avoir l'air classe et sûr de lui, sans tomber par terre.

« Vous avez tenu votre part du marché, je m'en vais à présent ! Mademoiselle Steele, au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Une révérence digne d'un Disney, et il disparut dans la nuit. Aussitôt, Christian Grey et ses deux hommes se précipitèrent vers moi pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Christian Grey me prit par les épaules et m'emmena à la voiture avant de se mettre à parler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Anastasia, tout va bien maintenant, tu es en sécurité ! On va te ramener à la maison, c'est fini.

\- ... Merci. »

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réaction, puisqu'il eut un mouvement de surprise, avant de se mettre à sourire de toutes ses dents en pressant un peu mon épaule. Je n'appréciais pas vraiment qu'il me touche ainsi, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour protester. Et puis, je pouvais bien tolérer cela ce soir, en guise de remerciement...

« C'est tout naturel ! »

Pour être honnête, non. Peu de gens viennent au beau milieu de la nuit répondre à une demande de rançon similaire à une scène de film d'action de base pour une inconnue – aussi amouraché soit-on de cette personne. Mais à quoi bon essayer de le lui expliquer ? Lui et moi, nous ne viv(i)ons VRAIMENT pas dans le même monde. Je m'installai donc dans la voiture, et il s'assit à côté de moi pour me prendre la main.

« Je t'ai pris un rendez-vous chez le psychologue pour demain, pour vérifier que tu n'as pas de séquelle de cette expérience. »

Je le fusillai du regard : là, il poussait les choses trop loin. Je ne lui faisais tout de même pas assez confiance pour LE laisser choisir quelque chose d'aussi important que des rendez-vous chez le psychologue. Je retirai ma main de la sienne et croisai les bras, pour tourner la tête vers la vitre.

« Merci de faire tous ces efforts pour moi. Cependant, je suis désolée de vous le dire, mais je n'irai pas voir ce psychologue.

\- Mais c'est un psychologue très réputé et très demandé ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un rendez-vous !

\- MERCI, monsieur Grey, mais je n'IRAI pas. Si j'ai besoin de voir un psychologue, je choisirai par moi-même quand et qui. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, me regardant d'un air étrange. Je soutins son regard sans rien dire. Il finit par hausser les épaules et détourna les yeux, d'un air énervé.

« Comme tu veux.

\- Exactement. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous nous tûmes tous les deux, et finîmes le voyage dans cette ambiance. Je me lançai bercer par le trajet, en attendant d'être enfin à la maison. Je me demandais avec inquiétude si je n'allais pas avoir de traumatisme.

Mais en arrivant devant la porte de mon immeuble, je ne ressentis qu'un immense soulagement.

* * *

_Note : Désolée, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette histoire... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._


	12. My Prince isn't yours

_**Chapitre 12 : My Prince isn't yours**_

* * *

Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se demander pourquoi sa meilleure amie n'avait pas l'air du tout inquiète de votre absence injustifiée de plusieurs jours ! Cette révélation m'apparut au petit-déjeuner, lorsque je la vis manger ses céréales. Je la regardai suspicieusement en me demandant si j'avais si peu d'intérêt à ses yeux pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de mon absence... Elle dut finir par sentir mon regard accusateur, puisqu'elle releva les yeux vers moi et me lança son plus joli sourire commercial. Mais ça ne prenait pas avec moi – enfin si, mais zut.

« Alors, Nana, ces vacances improvisées, ça donne quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Rhooo, pas besoin de jouer à ça avec moi, Christian m'a tout expliqué ! »

Tout... expliqué ? Je la regardai sans comprendre.

« Nanaaaa ! Joue pas à ça ! Il m'a expliqué que vous parties tous les deux en vacances ! Tu m'as rapporté un souvenir ? T'aurais pu envoyer des messages ! »

Je me passai une main fatiguée sur le visage en respirant un grand coup. Si c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, je n'allais pas me fatiguer à la contredire. Elle ne comprenait déjà pas pourquoi Christian Grey ne me plaisait pas... Cependant, je ne me voyais pas ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit : j'avais besoin du réconfort d'un ami dans cette situation désagréable.

Je décidai donc d'appeler José. Trois sonneries, et il décrocha pour me saluer. Je poussai un soupir, m'apprêtant à parler, mais je n'eus pas besoin : il comprit.

« Regarder un film, manger des cochonneries, discuter. Chez moi. Viens à dix-sept heures.

\- José...

\- Tu préfères un brunch bio ?

\- Tu es parfait, tu le sais ?

\- Haha, évidemment ! Aller, à tout à l'heure, sois pas en retard. »

Je raccrochai, soulagée de savoir qu'au moins un de mes amis n'était pas complètement fou et pouvait VRAIMENT m'aider et m'écouter. Cependant, je ne tenais pas à être en froid avec Kate, d'autant plus que sa position de colocataire lui donnait toutes les chances du monde de me le faire payer. Il fallait donc que je change le sujet en l'incitant à parler de ce qu'elle préférait : elle-même.

« Tiens, au fait, Kate, des nouvelles d'Elliott ? »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller, et je regrettai aussitôt ma question.

x

Heureusement pour moi, l'exposé de tout ce que sa « bête sexuelle » lui avait du week-end s'arrêta suffisamment tôt pour que je puisse arriver à l'heure chez José (en courant un peu). Il m'ouvrit, visiblement tout juste sorti de la douche, en train de se sécher la tête en dévoilant ses abdominaux à tout va. Toujours un spectacle agréable, mais un peu ostentatoire quand même...

« José ! Cachez ces abdos que je ne saurais voir !

\- Haha, tu dis ça mais tu adores les voir !

\- Mmmmmmouais, mais nan.

\- Tsss. Aller, va t'installer, j'ai déjà chips et bonbons. On commandera des pizzas plus tard. Tu veux quoi comme film ?

\- Tu as des Barbies ?

\- Ouch, à ce point ? J'ai la magie de la mode si tu veux...

\- Okay, ça marche. »

Je m'installai sur la canapé et commençai à manger tandis qu'il lançait le film. Nous fîmes semblant de nous intéresser à l'intrigue pendant presque trente secondes (ce qui est dur, devant un tel chef-d'oeuvre, je dois l'admettre), avant de renoncer. De toute façon, on ne mettait pas un Barbie pour le regarder, c'est bien connu.

« Aller ma fille, raconte un peu.

\- J'ai été enlevée.

\- Quoi ? Quand ? Que... Tu veux dire que pendant la semaine où tu n'étais pas là, c'était parce que tu avait été enlevée... ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ?

\- Désolée, j'ai oublié de t'envoyer un message pour te prévenir !

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de toi ! Mais Kate ! Elle ne semblait même pas inquiète !

\- Normal, Grey lui a dit que j'étais en vacances.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans, lui ?

\- C'est d'sa faute si j'ai été enlevée, mon ravisseur voulait quelque chose de lui.

\- Oh... Mon pauvre chou... Tu vas bien ? »

J'haussai les épaules et il me frictionna les cheveux affectueusement pour me rassurer.

« Si tu veux, tu peux dormir à la maison un moment.

\- Ben en fait, ça va, j'ai pas peur de l'appart' ni rien...

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Je... J'ai envie de revoir Isaac.

\- C'est qui ça ?

\- Le type qui m'a enlevée. »

José me regarda bizarrement en fronçant des sourcils.

« T'as envie de revoir le mec qui t'a enlevée ?

\- Ben... Ouaip.

\- Mon chou, va voir une psy !

\- Tu penses ? C'est ce que je me dis aussi... J'ai peur que ce soit Stockholm, mais en même temps il était tellement agréable...

\- Raconte !

\- Vraiment, tu veux m'entendre me réjouir sur un mec ? Tu sais que tu sombres de plus en plus dans la « pote-gay-itude », là...

\- Tsss ! »

Il me donna un petit coup de coude en prenant une énorme poignée de bonbons qu'il engouffra violemment dans sa bouche – s'étouffant au passage, comme il se doit. Des fois, je me demande si je ne suis pas la seule adulte responsable de mon entourage... Après avoir passé près de dix secondes à essayer de survivre à l'attaque de ses bonbons, il finit par articuler avec peine :

« Aller, vas-y avant que je change d'avis et que j'appelle Kate ! »

Je me mis à pâlir et lui répondis plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu :

« Surtout pas !

\- Wow, calmos Anna, je plaisantais...

\- Haha... Oui, bien sûr... Pardon. »

Je me passai une main sur le visage et m'étirai un bon coup avant de prendre à mon tour des bonbons (mais de manière raisonnable et propre, moi). Je les mangeai l'un après l'autre en lui racontant ce qu'il m'était arrivé, tandis qu'il s'empiffrait en m'écoutant avec la même attention qu'un enfant de cinq ans à qui l'on raconte une histoire avant de dormir. Lorsque j'eus fini, il siffla un coup avant de me dire d'un air dubitatif :

« Hey ben mon chou ! T'es sacrément mordue !

\- En même temps, qui ne le serait pas ?

\- S'il est comme tu le décris, ouais, c'est le Prince Charmant. Ou plutôt TON Prince Charmant !

\- Comment ça, MON Prince Charmant ?

\- Ben t'es quand même en train de tomber amoureuse de ton kidnappeur ! Tu nous fais un trip à la Belle et la Bête, là !

\- Pfff, t'es bête. »

J'avais beau dire cela, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je réagis donc de la manière la plus adulte que je connaisse, en lui donnant des petits coups de pieds pour le faire tomber du canapé – en vain- pour me retrouver à la place par terre sans être vraiment sûr de comment cela s'était produit... On continua à rire bêtement pendant quelques secondes en mangeant, et en faisant semblant de se concentrer sur le film. Je remontai sur le canapé en poussant José qui en avait évidemment profité pour prendre toute la place.

Après un moment de silence, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

« Ouaip. Mon idéal est loin d'être celui des autres...

\- Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Tu comptes le recontacter ?

\- J'aimerais bien... Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas ses coordonnées, ni rien du tout !

\- Ah oui, ça complique un peu les choses, en effet...

\- De toute façon, je vais d'abord voir la psy. Ensuite...

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, on avisera. »

José posa sa main sur ma tête pour me frotter les cheveux gentiment, en guise de réconfort.

« En tout cas, sache que je suis là, si tu as besoin. »

Je lui fis un grand sourire, mais je ne pus rien répondre.


End file.
